Legacy of Darkness
by HubrisP
Summary: Sidious and his children create the First Galactic Empire where they plan for an internal Sith Empire to act as the guardians of the Empire much like the Jedi did for the Old Republic, warning, their is metioning of male pregnancy!
1. Act 0 Prelude

**Star Wars – Legacy of Darkness**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 0 – Operation Knightfall and the Great Jedi Purge**

**24****th**** May, 19BBY, 1:00am; Coruscant: Jedi Temple, Rear Entrance Area **

Noah Skywalker smirked as he paced up the rear stairs of the temple with Legions upon Legions of his customised Black Clonetroopers and customised Black Droideka Mark II along the side moved up the stairs following Noah, Noah grinned cruelly as the door opened by a Jedi Knight who walked out and looked surprised at the soldiers, also…who led them.

"Noah, what is the meaning of this, no…you were never Noah, your still overcome as…" started the Jedi Knight however a crimson blade pierced through the Jedi as he went to grab his own which Noah took while using the force.

"Yes, I am Lord Darth Deus, I always have been!" announced Noah/Deus with a grin as he slashed the Jedi in two before making his way towards the doorway with his soldiers continuing after him as AT-TE units walked up the stairs between each lined squad.

Deus' smile was like someone going to meet an old friend as he walked through the corridor while slashing down Jedi as he did so, suddenly he recognised a soldier taking aim at a Jedi who leaned against the wall and Deus held his hand up for the Dark Clonetroopers to desist what they were about to do, Deus walked towards the Jedi and smiled which the other also did.

"How are you Vega, been teaching our son the Dark Side, you go by the name Darth Diabolus now if I am not mistaken" smirked Deus and the Dark Clonetroopers stood back from another of their secret allies as they stopped pointing their blasters rifles at the Sith Infiltrator.

"Why yes, my Lord and love, our son is safe in our personal palace" smiled Vega/Diabolus as he looked Deus in the eye before turning and throwing his Lightsaber at a Jedi that was running to confront them which the blade pierced all the way through the old Jedi.

"Good, come this way, we're to meet up with Lord Vader" nodded Deus and over time he made his way into the centre of the Temple's lowest level and found a sabre pointed at his chest by another Sith Lord.

"Noah" nodded Darth Vader as the face of Anakin Skywalker, which didn't include the golden eyes that had replaced his blue ones at the time, glared at Deus.

"Sorry, Darth Deus, always have been and always would be" smirked Deus as he stepped aside and Vader continued to point his blade at Diabolus who stood behind him "he's the only success from our Grandfather's attempt at creating life through the force, you have to understand that I grew up beside him and taught him the Sith ways, he is Darth Diabolus now"

"It is a pleasure to see meet you, as Darth Diabolus, however I have to ask Deus about my heritage" muttered Vader as he looked at his brother who smiled.

"We are the sons of Palpatine, the present Darth Sidious, our grandfather was Darth Plagueis the Wise (in this story he isn't a Muun) and with his death ended the line of the Rule of Two" explained Deus and Vader sighed before nodding; meanwhile, they had a Jedi Purge to continue, neither would stop until the Jedi at the temple were completely eradicated so that their limited force wouldn't interrupt Palpatine's rise to Emperor.

* * *

**28****th**** May, 10:00am; Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser: **_**Praetor**_**, Bridge**

The Clonetroopers on the _Praetor_'s Bridge command were weary of their dark Master's commands as he stood at the front of the bridge walkway and looked out at the stars, Deus felt a shift in the force and was trying to pinpoint it to its exact location and possible target in the universe to date, as far as Deus could tell…Mustafar was the target or rather…who was on Mustafar.

"I sense that Lord Vader is in danger, within the next few hours, this is troublesome" muttered Deus as he looked down on the Jedi occupied world of Elrood in the Elrood sector "Admiral Garcia!"

"Yes, my Lord" nodded the thirteen year old Admiral as he stepped forwards, he was recruited willingly at a young age due to his tactical and leadership skills, his political and strategic skills weren't bad either.

"Move my personal ship out of the blockade and set course for Mustafar, Lord Vader went to that sector, I believe he is in trouble!" announced Deus as he stepped away from the window "is that fine with our plan, commander!?"

"Darth Diabolus is on the way with his ship, I will have the flag of command transferred over to him immediately as I send a message to Diabolus to say we are falling out of the blockade, I know better than to question your senses anyway" smiled Admiral Gerald Garcia with a bow as he walked on.

"_Lord Sidious…father!? Damn it, I'm sensing another force in the immediate location, it must be…Yoda!!"_ snarled Deus mentally as he turned back to look at the stars and began to speak to the walking away Admiral "also, Admiral, send a message to Coruscant…increase my guard at my personal palace!"

"Yes, my Lord" announced Gerald as he descended into the transmission deck to do as commanded while navigation set course for the Mustafar system, he was glad that Diabolus and Admiral Owain Laxford was coming to take over his mission in the sector, the populace better blame the Jedi for the death and despair that was soon to flood throughout the planet's surface.

"Admiral, how long until we reach Mustafar from this position, may I ask?" questioned Deus as the Admiral had finished his preparations and had come to stand not far from Deus while Deus sensed details of the enemy position "and how far from Sullust Orbit!?"

"It will take three hours at most" explained Gerald as he comes to stand beside the Sith Lord "from Sullust it will take ten minutes difference in our favour"

"Very well, I want all pilots in their fighters when we leave Hyperspace, I will personally go down to the planet myself once the threat is confirmed!" announced Deus as he turned to walk away "I will be in my quarters until we arrive!"

* * *

**1:00pm; Mustafar System: J-type Star Skiff, Bridge**

When Padmé Amidala dropped her ship out of Hyperspace she almost froze at the sight of the powerful Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser waiting in orbit with a small legion of Starfighters ready to be launched, she suddenly felt something grip out at her from the ship and even though she wasn't a force sensitive she could tell that something in the force was heavily probing her and the ship, meanwhile Obi Wan Kenobi looked worried as he tried to hide his force signature and failed to do so from the claws of Darth Deus.

"_You are cleared for landing!" _announced Admiral Gerald Garcia over a transmission which Padmé confirmed before descending down to the atmosphere.

* * *

**2:00pm; Mustafar System: Mustafar, River Beachhead**

As Obi-Wan went to slash the limbs of Darth Vader off he was instead countered by his Lightsaber being pulled out of his hand and going flying into the hand of Darth Deus which Kenobi had failed to detect, before Obi Wan could call back the Lightsaber he was stabbed through the back by Vader who had successfully flipped over Obi Wan with nothing to block his ex-apprentice's path, Deus walked down the beach head and smirked at the crumpled remains of one of the few Jedi Masters left before beheading him and sending the remains into the River of Magma.

"Excellent Work, Lord Vader, the Emperor will be most pleased" smirked Deus and he looked up as he sensed a force signature "Father is here, come, we must meet with him"

"What about Padmé!?" yelled Vader but paused when Deus glared at him in fury at the stupid question.

"Let it drop 'Anakin', we both know that Jedi are at work on this planet and have had Padmé fall into their hands, now come to father so we can decide whether or not she will survive the next few days!" announced Deus with a snarl as he trudged up the banking towards the landing area where the Emperor waited with a line of Soldiers at his beck and call.

"I see that Kenobi has fallen before the hands of the twins, this is an extra prelude of things to come, however Padmé Amidala has been taken by the Jedi and is to give birth to twins…twins powerful in the force like their father was!" announced Palpatine as he looked between his two sons "there is rebellion in our midst, I would have you two hunt them down!"

"Yes, Lord Sidious, I will begin regulating the Clone…no better name yet, I will begin regulating the equipment for our Stormtroopers while Vader leads them into battle" smirked Deus as he walked with his brother and father back into the shuttle.

"Excellent, let us return to Coruscant!" chuckled Sidious as he led his sons up the ramp "since the Rule of Two ended with my father, we can now bring forth a new age for the Sith!"

* * *

**21****st**** November, 2BBY, 6:00pm; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Deus' Office**

Deus sighed as he signed more paper work for his private Imperial Fleets with a groan not far behind as he thought of all the successful missions in the last 17 years, the assassination of the new queen of Naboo, the near 2nd Droid and Clone Civil War, Vader's Apprentice: Galen Marek also known as Starkiller who turned into a Jedi via Vader's betrayal as well as kicking both Deus' brother and father's ass all over their arenas before escaping with the Senators loyal to rebellion and undermining their father's control on the galaxy.

"You're thinking too much, I'm starting to worry for you" muttered a voice and Darth Diabolus walked out of an alcove "Lord Vader will deal with the rebellion, all you need to worry about is the completion of the _Eclipse_, _Eclipse II_, _Obedience, Regicide,_ _Sovereign_ and the beginning of the _Imperium_ Project!"

"Once the _Obedience_ is completed, I will be heading to the frontline myself, the more interaction I have with frontline command the less chances of open rebellion occurring!" countered Darth Deus with a sigh as he stood and walked over to the window to observe the finishing construction on the ship "I just hope I can make a difference in time"

"Also, it seems that Sidious is moving ahead with the Death Star construction and the fact that Vader is dealing with his son, Vader found him and began training him on Naboo but then Yoda and a few unlucky Jedi intervened, the boy was kidnapped after we only just found him and probably a Jedi Memory block was placed on him" sighed Deus stressed "that was Sixteen Years ago, since then Vader has been hunting down Jedi like a madman, typical of the Rebellion to get in the way of his anger also!"

"All we need is patience, then the rebels will fall for resisting the Empire, it is just that simple" shrugged Diabolus as he looked at Deus' screen "been getting messages from your little brothers and sister?"

Vader, as I've said is busy, Raven and Revel meanwhile…" started Deus and Diabolus smiled.

"Their only just twenty-two years old, it is a shame that their mother died, your half siblings are all alone now however they have been invited into the Royalty of the Sith and neither have a interest for the throne" smirked Diabolus "Revel was being trained in the ways of the Sith by Darth Merion while Raven is training her new apprentice"

"Excellent, however, we must now concentrate on the insurgence!" announced Deus as he sat down to get back to work and Diabolus smiled, Deus would soon work himself to death at the rate he was going.

* * *

**Info – And that is the introduction of the first two of my new characters as well as the increased technological advancement compared to the original series, the rebels will also have larger fleets via a different method of combat, you will also notice that it wasn't Obi Wan who had to take care of Padmé since he had been killed…what and how many other Jedi have survived? Review!!**


	2. Act 1

**Chapter 1 – Luke Skywalker **

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**3rd March, 1BBY, 2:30pm; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge**

Darth Deus looked out of the bridge window to see the stars glimmering back at him as he concentrated on looking down at the planet that was just out of sight over the wedge of the Star Dreadnought's side, the planet had recently been captured by rebels from the internal government that were attempting and failing to transfer data on the MC80 Liberty-type Star Cruiser that were being stored on the technological world as well as other Mon Calamari designs including the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser which was the strongest of the Mon Calamari designs and could be a problem with the rebel supporters on hidden Mon Calamari Shipyards within asteroid resource satellites throughout the rebel controlled universe. Deus really didn't want to however he would use the _Obedience_'s Superlaser if it made the battle even easier for his task force, Deus calculated the split in the shield during the time the cannon fired before he made a plan, the fleet of sixteen Praetor-Class Battlecruisers all awaited his commands and Deus didn't want to make a stupid mistake and displease his Grandfather and Twin Brother, even though the Emperor had little chance of dying and even though he was given the title 'Prodigal Prince' by the Grand Moffs, Deus would lose his right to the throne in many a discussion at the Imperial Court if he showed political enemies that he wasn't omnipotent like he had many believe.

"My Lord, our allies on the surface have managed to sign in, the enemies in question on the surface have turned an abandoned settlement into a small fortress however the Shield Generator facility was deep within the main city" announced Admiral Gerald Garcia who crossed his arms as he stood next to the Sith Lord "I have the Superlaser charged for firing!"

"Have our ground forces in the area attempt to take down the shield, prepare the TIE Interceptors and Bombers, once enemy counterattacking units are confirmed occupied you may fire the Superweapon at their base when ready!" announced Deus as he stepped away from the window to head back along the bridge "I shall withdraw to my quarters!"

* * *

**9th March, 11:45am; Coruscant: Imperial Palace, Throne Room**

Darth Deus marched into the Throne Room and kneeled before the throne until Palpatine commanded the guards to leave after Vader had also entered including his little sister and her apprentice, the three kneeled and waited for Sidious to speak, Sidious seemed in a good mood.

"With your mission to Daedalus Shipyard, I am glad to admit that everything is going according to plan, the rebels are well distracted by our Death Star and the 2nd Death Star design that they know not of Imperium and the Shadow!" announced Sidious with a smile "everything is going well, also, the location of Luke Skywalker has been given to me!"

"Hmm, how interesting, I didn't think you'd take an immediate interest to the well being of Luke Skywalker!" announced Deus surprised as he looked up at the older Sith "tell me, Father, what is wrong!"

"Skywalker cannot become a Jedi, he will destroy us, I have foreseen it" muttered Sidious and Vader clenched his teeth upon removing his helmet.

"Then we need to capture him" shrugged Raven with a worried look before looking over at Vader "can it be done, brother?"

"Possibly" muttered Vader as he considered while running a hand through his golden-brown hair.

"He will be a powerful asset, can it be done, Lord Sidious?" asked Deus curious and Palpatine looked curious before making a decision.

"If Lord Vader believes it can be done, then it is so, what news on Eclipse?" asked Palpatine and Deus grinned feral.

"It is being built over Kuat, away from the eyes of the Empire's enemies, don't worry" smiled Deus as he paced the throne room "the Death Star Projects are nothing more than a distraction, once Imperium is completed, nothing will stand in the way!"

"And the Shadow Project, I believe it is being built by our allies, the Chiss?" asked Palpatine and was answered by a blue skinned man in the white Grand Admiral uniform as he stepped out of an alcove with a bow.

"This is my dear friend, Grand Admiral Thrawn, the only Chiss with authority in the Empire as well as one of the only fleet members I can trust to lead command without me" smirked Deus as he looked over at Thrawn "you see, father, I will overlook race to make use of our more…talented subjects"

"Indeed, so Admiral, proceed with your report!" announced Palpatine with a wave.

"The Shadow Project's design phase is running smoothly and we have been mass producing a new variation of TIE Fighter Siblings, known as the Nssis-class Clawcraft, we have yet to decide when to bring it to the Empire…" started Thrawn but cut off when Palpatine laughed.

"You know what I like about you, other than your loyalty to the Empire is your complete lack of fear even before me, I see why you became friends with my eldest son" smiled Palpatine and Thrawn bowed again while Deus continued on for Thrawn.

"The Empire of the Hand Task Force will continue the building of the Shadow in the Unknown Regions, once it is completed, the weapon will be moved to Coruscant to show the entire of the Empire…who is in control!" announced Deus as he stepped forwards the throne and Palpatine chuckled darkly at the news.

"Very well, you may all go" nodded Palpatine and Deus bowed before heading back where he had already entered from until he was intercepted by Thrawn.

"I wish to make a request" muttered Thrawn and Deus' eyebrow raised lightly at the plans Thrawn was making "I would like to make up a crew from the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer: _Chimera_ and the Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer: _Admonitor_, then, I would crew the new yet original Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer!"

"I'll speak with a few people, however I doubt it will be difficult, you seem to have caught my father's eye" smiled Deus as he led the blue skinned humanoid alien down the corridor "Raven will spread the news like wildfire through the Imperial Court, you'll get you ship and from then on, the _Chimera_ and _Admonitor_ will be your personal escorts, for your new Super Star Destroyer!"

"Actually, I would send another few Star Destroyers to the Unknown Regions, as a precaution" muttered Thrawn and Deus nodded.

"I'll send three Battlecruisers instead, with the new TIE Hunters being their main complement, they will be perfect to replace you in the Unknown Regions" smiled Deus as he looked about "maybe I'll even send an expendable Grand Admiral, who knows, but three Battlecruisers will be more than enough to counter your absence!"

"Very well, you always were accurate in your assessments, however I never expected the truth of the matter…you Palpatine's eldest son" chuckled Thrawn as he looked at his friend.

"I can trust you with my secrets, Vader, Raven and Revel are also my siblings" explained Deus and Thrawn chuckled louder at that "you don't seem surprised?"

"I expected, so did Tyber, we're going to have to deal with him soon" muttered Thrawn worried and Deus sighed as they spoke of their third friend.

"Tyber Zann is an insurgent now, however his manipulation of the criminal underworld could be of use to us greatly, I would make contact with him as soon as possible" announced Deus and Thrawn nodded before bowing.

"I'll see if I can gain contact, after all, the three of us are old friends!" smiled Thrawn as he continued his bow before walking off.

"Deus!" announced a voice and Raven walked up to her brother "I have reports on you starting a Super Star Destroyer Project known as the Regicide, may I ask about it?"

"You may, its designs are specific, and we are including long range Turbolasers in its design!" announced Deus as he walked alongside his sister "it is specifically an Executor-Class with Long-Range Capabilities!"

"I see, well, I would desire such a ship" smiled Raven as she walked away with her golden hair trailing behind her as did her apprentice "ciao!"

"Deus, could I have a word?" asked Vader as he crossed over with a look "do you happen to know where Luke is?"

"Tatooine, however, he's being moved by Asoka Tano" muttered Deus as he turned to look at Vader "can you kill an old friend and apprentice!"

"She was corrupted by the Jedi, she is useless to the Empire, she will fight against us and that in itself is a liability" muttered Vader "also, about my new armour…"

"Sith Alchemy, only so good, eh? I'll speak with the Mandalorians, see if they can create an alloy of their armour, making it impervious to Lightsabers indefinitely" smiled Deus as he readied to walk away "I hear you're being moved to Death Star, good luck with that, Skywalker's destiny coincides with the Death Star!"

* * *

**14th December, BBY1, 3:00pm; Alderaan: Death Star, Hanger**

Vader paced back and forth along the soldiers when he watched the custom YT-1300 Stock Light Freighter, he sensed Asoka's force signature near the area however his senses were clouded by something…more, if Asoka was here...then!

"Commander" Vader motioned with his hand and the Stormtrooper Clone stepped over and saluted "I want you to secure the prison area, the command centre for this hanger must also be captured if taken by a hostile force, have all blasters on stun as I want them alive!"

"Yes, my Lord" announced Captain Rex as he stepped forwards, the best thing that Vader seemed to like about clones was not only did they carry their allegiance over regardless who they were template from, they also aged slower and lived longer than normal soldiers outside of battle…so long as they survived the past battles.

"I will report into see Tarkin, have Purge Troopers and the Droids created from the Dark Trooper Project also swarm the hallways, it seems we have a Jedi on our hands!" announced Vader before heading off towards the hanger exit to go see Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin who commanded the Death Star.

* * *

**4:00pm; Alderaan: Death Star, Meeting Room**

"Are you sure?" asked Tarkin as he stood from where he sat and walked around the table to the masked Lord of the Sith, Tarkin really had no idea what to believe when it come to Vader, he had no idea about the man when he was a Jedi and he knew not now if he had received injuries from the Clone Wars.

"Yes, there is a Jedi aboard; I would know the young lady as I trained her" explained Vader and Tarkin gave a look of surprise "it is an irony that I should take on the mission to kill her!"

"Very well, Lord Vader, search at will" muttered Tarkin but before he exited he was looked deadly upon by the man.

"I believe you should move onto the 2nd Death Star's construction zone, I have leaked the weaknesses of this station to the rebellion, as the Emperor wanted!" announced Vader but Tarkin stopped him with a snarl.

"Why would the Emperor desire such an outcome!" questioned Tarkin as he glared at the masked man who turned to answer.

"The Death Star and its second sibling are distractions, our true military force in the near future, will be from our massive fleets and the AT-AT MKII Units!" announced Vader as he moved to leave the room "the Emperor still has a usage for you, or maybe, you desire to be expendable!"

"Very well, Lord Vader, I shall move over to the _Conqueror_ and head for the Maw Installation!" announced Tarkin with a bow before he fled the Command Room also.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Coruscant: Deus' Palace, Deus' Bedroom**

"Lord Deus, good afternoon, I have excellent news!" announced a voice and Deus sighed as he sat up in bed to see what his apprentice Darth Caelestis, bouncing up and down like the eternally young teen he was, he was Deus' son however that had been failed to be mentioned to the young man until recently.

"What!" snarled Deus as he tapped the boy on the head who grinned.

"I have found the Kyber Memory Crystal and the outer Holocron casing also!" announced Caelestis with glee and Deus raised an eyebrow in surprise before grinning; this was exactly what he needed.

* * *

**6:00pm; Alderaan: Death Star, Hanger**

Asoka ran quickly while sending a burst of force back behind her to impact the armoured form of Darth Vader however her ex-master simply raised his left hand and blocked the burst of force energy roaring towards him without flinching, Asoka had to grudgingly admit that the Dark Side of the Force had destroyed Anakin Skywalker but had created a potentially new being altogether, Vader let out a burst of dark blue lightening and Asoka went spinning to the floor as the armoured Sith approached. Vader looked down on the Togruta with an annoyed glance filled with hatred that couldn't be seen under his helmet, Vader's blade took a ready position over the injured Togruta and slashed down before she could raise a Lightsaber to defend, she tried anyway and Vader used the force to redirect the blade before removing the Togruta's head which she called the name "Anakin" before she died.

"My Lord, we have them" announced Commander Cody as he stepped into the room while ignoring the dead corpse on the floor "the infiltrators were attempting to get back to their Light Frigate; we managed to capture one of them, a young man around the age of twenty, he has been sent to interrogation!"

"And the given name of the…boy" muttered Vader as he turned to walk out of the hanger and Cody followed him.

"He is a certain boy from Tatooine, Luke Skywalker, his recently deceased guardians are Owen and Beru Lars, could he be…" started Cody but Vader made a motion with his hand for silence.

"Have him found from where the guards have taken him and after his interrogation, he is to be moved to the _Devastator_, I will then head back to Coruscant on the _Devastator_ to bring the boy before the Emperor!" announced Vader as he went to move away "I want the 501st loaded onto transports before being sent over to the _Devastator_ and _Devestator_, we're returning to the capital!"

"Yes, my Lord" announced Cody as he removed his helmet with a nod before walking down the corridors to the 501st Legion's restroom where he expected most of the 501st to be waiting, Vader meanwhile decided to go and observe Luke's interrogation from the observation room.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Coruscant: Deus' Palace, Dinning Room**

"Did you feel that?" questioned the gravel voice and Deus looked over to the Emperor as he sat down at the table to have tea, since Vader was off-world and there were very few trustworthy Dark Jedi on the planet, Sidious had decided that having tea with his eldest son was the wisest idea since Raven was on a mission.

"Yes, it feels like Luke Skywalker is in Vader's hands, the Rebellion will be moving against the Death Star soon and we have provided them the ultimate distraction!" announced Deus with a smile as he watched the birds fly around in the gardens outside "with Luke by our side, we'll have the power needed to crush the Rebellion and the remaining Jedi in the Galaxy, what news may I ask on my request?"

"To visit the Crime Lord Tyber Zann in the Kessel Spice Mines?" asked Palpatine as he looked at his son with interest "an old friend of yours?"

"His manipulating of the criminal underworld would be useful to our cause, we could also have him reinstated as a Grand Admiral, his skills are just that good" muttered Deus as he looked back at his meal "he was a friend of mine and Thrawn's when we were in the Imperial Academy, he was thrown out of the academy due to his…interesting ideas, his ideas included underhand tactics that most of our own forces hadn't thought up"

"I will authorise this meeting, I expect you to attempt to convert the ex-insurgent, and also…there is a Sith Holocron out there we will require…" muttered Sidious as he stretched out with the force "also, you need not worry about me, Raven will be back and will remain in Coruscant for the duration of your trip!"

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that chapter, Deus is planning to make use of Tyber Zann however it will take time for this meeting to go through which may include Deus having a hand in Tyber's escape, also Galen Marek is going to become Deus' rival in the near future…just for those to know that Galen is only mentioned but will be making an appearance in the story; you can express your thoughts on anything. Please Review! **


	3. Act 2

**Chapter 2 – The Holocron of Darth Sith**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**26th December, 12:45pm; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge**

The Custom Sovereign-Class came out of Lightspeed over the capital planet Daedalus of the Daedalus Sector which was a fortress of a planet designed for collecting information, creating terrestrial weapons and recently it had been upgraded to a large scale shipyard, Deus looked down at the planet with a curious flame in his eyes as he scoped over the planet using his force powers and turned when he sensed what he wanted.

"Lord Deus, may I ask what you are looking for?" asked Admiral Gerald Garcia as he looked at the Sith Lord who shrugged.

"I want to know about the Northern Hemisphere, they found a ruined Sith Temple the other day when they were rebuilding the area for rehabilitation of technicians who have retired from the war, inside that Temple is something rather important that I will immediately leave to retrieve!" announced Deus as he stood and headed to the exit of the bridge "tell Grand Moff Lezard Izzard that I will meet him at the dig, he is not to be late, is that understood!"

"Yes, my Lord" bowed Admiral Garcia and Deus nodded as he headed to the rear of the bridge before heading down to the hanger to make use of a shuttle down to the planet.

* * *

**1:15pm; Daedalus Sector: Daedalus' Northern Hemisphere, Sith Temple**

"Ah, Lord Deus, welcome to Daedalus" bowed Grand Moff Lezard Izzard as he looked at the Dark Lord who stepped down the ramp of the shuttle which Deus made a motion with his hand for the Grand Moff to cease his bow.

"I have come here to find Sith Artefacts under the command of the Emperor, as you know, the Emperor has taken a lot of interest in the Force sensitive Artefacts which mean that I will be taking whatever Jedi or Sith materials are held within the Temple's vault!" explained Deus as he walked past the Grand Moff who nodded readily and signalled for a group of Stormtroopers to follow Deus and protect him.

The group entered into the temple and Deus smiled with a heavy breathe as his body sucked in the breath of Dark Side energy flooding through the temple before continuing deeper into the temple, red Lightsaber Crystals were being used as a light source with a beam of light from a device underneath spread the Lightsaber beams to such a diluted degree that it created light however it wasn't strong enough but to cause burns upon touching the crystals, Deus continued to walk as he let his senses stretch out in every direction to take into consideration the entire of the Dark Side Force here but then Deus took on a thoughtful look before crossing over to an amulet and designs on the amulet's creation on the inside of the nearby Holocron. Deus smiled at this as he sensed what the Amulets were, these amulets were Dark Side storage devices that could even seal away powerful Force Spirits to be used forcefully as a power source, next Deus crossed over to the alter at the centre of the room and saw a giant diamond shaped Holocron which Deus grinned at as he grabbed from the alter with a smile at the Dark Side power found within it.

"My Lord?" asked a Stormtrooper Commander causing Deus to turn.

"Collect up everything you can find, I have what the Emperor specifically wanted, including some extra things" smirked Deus as he walked past the Stormtroopers "have them sent on a shuttle to the _Obedience_ when you have collected the entire of the group of relics up!"

"Yes, my Lord" bowed the Stormtroopers before they got to work and called for extra troopers to come and help them.

* * *

**3:00pm; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Holographic Command Room**

Deus sat down in his throne with a huff before typing into the holographic projector the coordinates of Palpatine's personal throne room projector and waited until the hologram of Palpatine appeared, before Deus announced "The Force is with us, Master Sidious, I have retrieved the Sith Holocron of the first Sith Lord who started an Empire of his own that lasted a billion years!"

"Indeed, you have done well my wayward son, bring it back to Coruscant and we can end this charade!" announced Sidious before he cut off the transmission to the Super Star Destroyer and Deus sat back in his throne to think….

* * *

**Meanwhile; Imperial I-class Star Destroyer: **_**Conqueror**_**, Bridge**

"I hear that the Rebels are moving against the Death Star" muttered Tarkin as he paced the bridge while the Admiral watched him restlessly.

"I'm sure the Emperor has a reason for pulling away the taskforce from the Death Star" commented Admiral Quist and Tarkin spun around with a scowl.

"Vader said that the Emperor is using the Death Star as a distraction, he said it as though the Death Star was expendable, most of the TIE pilots and soldiers will be off base during the initial conflict!" announced Tarkin with a snarl and Admiral Quist turned silent with a creased forehead as he thought "also, Vader caught a prisoner during the Rebellion's Rescue mission on the Battle Station, he treated the boy more important than the Death Star!"

"More important that the Death Star…I wonder…" pondered Admiral Quist as he turned back to command his ship towards the Maw Sector.

* * *

**4:00pm; Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer: **_**Devastator**_**, Bridge**

"Lord Vader!" announced a voice and Vader turned from the viewpoint to see Admiral Wullf Yularen who was also a Colonel in the Imperial Security Bureau and Vader smiled under his mask.

"Admiral, is the ship underway back to Coruscant, also…what of the prisoner?" asked Vader as he watch the ageing man smile before following Vader as he walked up the bridge towards the exit.

"The ship is underway and should return to Coruscant in under seven hours, the Death Star is led by fools at this present time considering that they have not analysed the Death Star's structure, the prisoner is in a Bacta tank recovering from the injuries sustained from the interrogations" explained Admiral Wullf Yularen with a salute and Vader nodded before heading past.

"Very well, hurry us all to the capital, I will be in my quarters or in the medical bay!" announced Vader as he continued off the bridge.

* * *

**5:30pm; Coruscant System, Coruscant Moon: Centax-2, Military Base: Command Room**

"Welcome, my child" smirked Sidious as Darth Deus walked into the Command Room where only Grand Admiral Thrawn who looked over at Deus with a smile "I have been speaking with the Grand Admiral here, he has requested of the both of us to make use of the _Sovereign_ Super Star Destroyer, do you agree with his request, my eldest?"

"Naturally, he is the best Grand Admiral in the fleet to my knowledge, he will be the best choice to give _Sovereign_ to, he will be the one to lead our forces on the Outer Rim!" announced Deus and Palpatine nodded with a grin "Raven can be sent to the Unknown Regions to aid our Chiss Allies in the North!"

"Very well, he may have the _Sovereign_, however we have a problem that you need to take interest in!" announced Palpatine with a snarl "some Jedi have created a temple on the World of Caamas, the Jedi remnants are powerful, they have defeated the Inquisitors that were chasing after them!"

"I will deal with it at once" bowed Deus however before he could leave Sidious shouted out.

"No! I'll have Mare Jade and Vader's Apprentice: Tao, will prove themselves Sith through their actions, you will deal with the Rebellion Fleet that are trying to Evac the Jedi off the planet and the different rebel cells all over the planet" announced Sidious with a smirk "Admiral Thrawn will go with you!"

"Very well, Father, Thrawn" nudged Deus and Thrawn nodded before following Deus out of the command room.

* * *

**6:00pm; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge**

Admiral Gerald Garcia was rather put off by the newest member of the ship even if it were for a small amount of time, having one Sith Lord aboard the ship was acceptable however having a Sith Lord and a Sith Apprentice aboard had to be some kind of joke, Sith Lords were unpredictable however there was none more unpredictable than Deus however Garcia had come to understand the importance of following Deus' unexpected commands without question as long as it was in defined reason and unlike Vader…Deus was willing to explain the reasons behind his actions and commands. The apprentice Sith Lord was a young man with Blond hair and Green eyes while holding a Lightsaber on his wrist, his eyes lacked the golden glow that came with use of the Force under the control of the Dark Side but likewise, Deus didn't have golden sulphuric eyes but rather had molten crimson eyes that showed the power of the force far superior to those who had come before him.

"Tao!" shouted a voice and Deus marched down the aisle over the different work areas with a snarl why the blond haired boy jumped as he turned to face the full fledged and dramatically stronger Sith Lord.

"Ye…yes my lord?" asked Tao and Deus stopped beside him as the ship was only moments away from dropping out of Hyperspace.

"Your mission is on the planet surface, so why are you wasting time up here instead of getting ready with the descent forces, I'm sure that your shuttle is willing to take you down to prove yourself as the first Sith of the New Order!" announced Deus with a scowl and Tao bowed before fleeing from the bridge to reach the hanger "Admiral, when we fall out of Lightspeed, have the Superlaser charged and prepared to fire all remaining weapons while sending all fighters and Praetor-Classes to sweep forwards to attack!"

"Yes, my Lord" bowed Garcia before he headed off to give out commands.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Sovereign**_**, Thrawn's Command Room/'Meditation' Room**

Grand Admiral Thrawn relaxed as he observed the artwork of the alien races reported to be in the enemy fleet as he desired to see a weakness in the enemy forces should they use a specific move, every race had different weaknesses that Thrawn could make use of in a specific way and design, it seems that he had a plan…

"Thrawn, are you not going to attempt giving me orders, maybe you already know your place!" growled Mara Jade as she leaned against the wall at the back of the room while Thrawn thought on the assessment.

"You are correct, I wouldn't want to annoy the Emperor, but remember Jade…I lead this force and you have been assigned to this force" announced Thrawn calmly as he looked at Jade "therefore, the Emperor will be notified by allies of mine regardless of whether I live or die and then you will be executed, I doubt you want to die"

"No…" growled Mara under her breath, she noticed Thrawn frown before a hologram of a specific artwork came before him causing him to smirk, this was the main race commanding the force, their artwork showed their weaknesses clearly…

* * *

**8:00pm; Caamas: Jedi Temple, Battlefield**

The Dark Stormtroopers charged through the temple and continued to kill as they went on to kill the Jedi Insurgents, Jade walked through the temple in armour that looked a lot like the Sith Stalker Armour with Tao following not far behind in the same armour, Jade slashed down three Jedi Padawans as they dived to attack the female Emperor's Hand while Tao simply sent a burst of Force energy at a Jedi Master who went flying into a column that collapsed down upon them. Tao then sent out a Force Choke on one of the Jedi Knights that were heading to help their master while he slashed under the swipe of the 2nd while dodging the slash to allow Tao thinking room to cut the 2nd Jedi Knight in who before Tao spun around and slashed the half choked 1st Jedi Knight in two, Tao finally crossed over to the Jedi Master who laid unconscious before removing the Master's head.

"My Lord, my Lady, all the Force based recording equipment have been drawn aboard the shuttles!" announced the Dark Stormtrooper Commander "what do you desire, now!"

"Since all the Jedi are dead, have our forces pull out, if Deus has finished with the Rebel fleet then he can fire at this disgusting structure and remove a trace of the Jedi from this sector" scowled Mara as she walked towards the temple entrance with lines of Deus' personal Stormtroopers following by her sides.

* * *

**9:30pm; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge**

"My Lord, message from Jade, they are pulling out from the combat zone with success!" announced Admiral Garcia and Deus nodded as he thought, while Deus had created an encirclement form with his fleet, Thrawn had his fleet move into a pincer with his forces spearheading the movement with breakingthrough an enemy force being the intention of his formation.

"Have the _Atrocity_ move towards planetary orbit, tell Jade to hide in the Praetor-Class' shadow and we will pick them up after the battle, have the _Atrocity_ begin bombardment of the Jedi Temple area!" commanded Deus and the Admiral bowed as he did so, moments later the Praetor-Class in question released beams on concentrated green fire down towards the planet as a group of shuttles fell under its shadow.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer: **_**Devastator**_**, Medical Bay**

"I see you are awake" smiled Vader as he walked into the Medical Bay with a smirk under his helmet which turned into a scowl as Luke looked down in fear from Vader's gaze "why do you fear me, child of Anakin Skywalker, there is no reason to fear me!"

"But, you…Ben told me it was you, you killed my father!" yelled Luke and Vader snarled at the thoughts of the Jedi Betrayal which scared the young man into silence again.

"No, you have been lied to, I am your father!" announced Vader as he removed his helmet and the boy seemed to widen his eyes "I see that the Jedi Mind block has stopped your memories however, it hasn't stopped the familiarity of things with those memories, regardless…we are going to visit the rest of our family at Coruscant!"

"Very well…father!" announced Luke and Vader smiled before allowing Luke to follow him off towards the bridge.

* * *

**10:30pm; Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer: **_**Devastator**_**, Bridge**

Vader's temporary flagship came out of Lightspeed over the capital Planet of the First Galactic Empire without much in the way of interruptions, just as Vader's Flagship blinked into existence, so did four others which were dramatically larger than the feeble Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer even if it was guarded by a sibling nearby. The main ship that was moving towards Coruscant Moon: Centax-2, was the original Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer which was heading to Centax-2 to load up on its Fighters considering it had few after being recently completed, Vader looked on with pride towards the _Executor_ which was the remains of everything Vader had received from becoming a Sith and the _Executor_ would be his newest flagship. The 2nd Executor-Class was much like the original and had been renamed from _Executor II_ to _Lusankya_, the two ships had been created at different areas with different designs in mind considering the _Lusankya_ had more Turbolasers and less point defence weaponry, the _Lusankya_ was considered focusing more on planetary occupation without a need for supporting vessels. The final Executor-like design was the _Regicide_; it was based more on the capture of enemies, the trapping of enemies and long range combat with sixteen Long-Range Turbolasers on each side, divided into eight above and below the bow line. Including in its assumed equipment were a Cloaking device, Gravity Well Generators and Tractor Beam Projectors, it seemed to also be the test phase for the Computerized Combat Predictor device. The final two were the largest and argument to be the most powerful of the gathered ships, they were relatively longer and deeper than any of the past Imperial Ships and held different equipment to ensnare a enemy and destroy them, one had tractor beams while the other didn't.

"Behold, Luke, ahead aboard those ships are members of our family…" smiled Vader while the Admiral prepared to set down on Centax-2 "I will get you settled in at my palace and then tomorrow we will decide when we can next visit my dearest twin at his personal palace, I want you ready for that…my son!"

"Yes…father" nodded Luke with a wary gaze of Vader as he expected the man to betray him at any moment.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Coruscant: Imperial Palace, Throne Room**

"With this Holocron that my dear eldest son had been so kind to give to me as a gift, I will be able to rewrite the history of the Sith into a New Sith Empire that will express the power of the Dark Side for eons to come, the Neo-Sith Empire will be the ruling force behind the First Galactic Empire!" announced Emperor Palpatine with glee as he studied the Holocron which glowed an ominous crimson.

"Lord Sidious, who will be the head of this new order, will it be Vader?" asked Darth Diabolus and Sidious shook his head with a sigh.

"Why no, it shall be Lord Deus, he is fitting as an Emperor over force users, is he not?" asked Sidious and Diabolus smirked while bowing.

"I will continue to aid him" smiled Diabolus but before he could walk away Sidious instead commented.

"You love Deus, don't you, that is all the more reason that the Dark Side will help you guide and protect him!" announced Sidious with his eyes being closed slits "I entrust you with aiding him, as Deus rules as Sith Emperor, you shall be his Vassal…his Sith Grand Master!"

"As you wish, your majesty" bowed Diabolus before he continued out, he had much to think about, one of those things was filling the captured Jedi Temple with enough Dark Side energy and enough gloomy paint to make it worthy of becoming a Sith Temple.

* * *

**Info – That it the end of that Act, Deus' future is guaranteed within the Galactic Empire and for those who are confused, the Sith Empire will hold the place of the Jedi did in the Republic; the Sith Empire idea came to me as opposing to Jedi, Sith have authority names such as: Lords, there had also been an old Sith Empire but die to the lack of rules it fell apart and the Rule of Two was indicated by Bane. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any questions or Sith/Jedi OCs you want me to make use of, by all means put it in your Review!**

* * *

**Dark Force Ship Types:**

**Sovereign-class (Super) Star Destroyer/Dreadnought: **_**Obedience**_

**Length:** 15000 m

**Speed:** 32 MGLT

**Acceleration:** 4 MGLT/s

**Manoeuvrability: **1 DPF

**Hyperdrive: **Class 3.0

**Shielding:** 96000 SBD

**Hull: **80288 RU

**Weapons:**

1x Axial Superlaser

500x turreted heavy turbolaser cannons

500x turreted turbolaser cannons

80x turreted long-range turbolaser cannons

75x turreted heavy ion cannons

100x tractor beam projectors

6x gravity well projectors

**Complement: **

**(0 BBY)**

1x TIE Interceptor Advanced Type (Darth Deus Custom)

1x Darth Vader's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor (Darth Caelestis Custom)

275x TIE/In Interceptor

175x TIE/O Oppressor

48x TIE/V Vanguard

60x Lambda-class T-4d Shuttles

60x Sentinel-class Landing Craft Mark IIIs

56x Gamma-class ATR-6a Assault Transports

40x Theta-class AT-AT barge

**Info **– The present Flagship of Darth Deus, the eldest of Palpatine's Children and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, it is a far more advanced version of its sibling ship: Sovereign, this ship is the second of the Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyers and is known as a Star Dreadnought to some; the rebels fear the fleet of Praetor-Classes led by this ship, not only due to the man leading the fleet, but due to its demonic ebony appearance and weapon complement.

**Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser (Dark Force Custom)**

**Length:** 3200 m

**Speed: **48 MGLT

**Acceleration: **5 MGLT/s

**Manoeuvrability: **5 DPF

**Hyperdrive:** Class 2.0

**Shielding: **12000 SBD

**Hull: **5712 RU

**Weapons:**

120x turreted turbolaser cannons

120x turreted turbo ion cannons

20x tractor beam projectors

2x Gravity Well Generators

**Complement:**

**(BBY 0)**

500x TIE Interceptors

80x TIE/O Oppressor

18x Lambda-class T-4d Shuttles

12x Sentinel-class Landing Craft Mark IIIs

26x Gamma-class ATR-6a Assault Transports

8x Theta-class AT-AT barge

**Info** – This Battlecruiser has been mass produced for Darth Deus' Dark Force and their fleets, this unit is the offensive design based on planetary bombardment and ship-to-ship combat meanwhile a Star Destroyer design is instead used for high levels of interaction with ground based combat thereby the Praetor-Class have limited terrestrial transports or weaponry in comparison


	4. Act 3

**Chapter 3 – The Growing Force**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**27****th**** December, 9:45am; Coruscant: Central Command, Meeting Room**

Deus sighed as he finally reached Central Command of the Imperial Military HQ where outside the window there were soldiers being loaded onto Venator-Class Attack Cruisers before being taken off towards the frontline, the Venator-Class had been downgraded from Destroyers after the Clone Wars to replace the Acclamator-class assault ship designs that were even now being drafted out of the military, Deus however was more worried on the position of the civilian populace in the war especially within the Inner Rim, if areas of the Inner Rim sided with the Rebellion then things would become especially difficult.

"Deus…" spoke a gravel voice and the guards bowed as Emperor Palpatine walked into the Meeting Room and gazed at the holographic table "how goes the movement of troops!?"

"It seems that our forces are ready to destroy the Rebellion, however we have to take into consideration the numbers of our soldiers and the damages done to our forces, Thrawn believes he has a theory about creating clones at a lower rate of time without them going insane" announced Deus and Palpatine looked interested "the problem lies with the force!"

"Indeed, proceed with your explanation, Supreme Commander!" announced Palpatine and Deus nodded before continuing on.

"Thrawn was given access to your vault on Wayland, there he experimented with the Ysalamir which can block the force and the bubble it created allowed for the clones to be created within two weeks at a minimum with all their training implanted in them, with that in mind I have set up multiple old Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship to have Droids run the birthing of these clone armies brought about without madness within the ships in a minimum of two weeks!" explained Deus with a grin "we have also found a way in order to mass produce food stuffs through cloning, essentially we will have a large army and near infinite food to supply them with, I will continue the production of these Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Clone Ships unless you want me to cease"

"No, my child, you have done amazingly" smiled Palpatine and Deus bowed to his father with a smile of his own "continue your work, my boy, if I am correct…you have been building more Imperial Dry-docks and Cardan V-class space stations near Wayland and therefore I believe that the most cloning to date in that area?"

"Indeed, Lord Sidious, if you would leave me a chance I would get back to work on our fleet positions throughout our Empire, your majesty" bowed Deus a second time causing Palpatine to laugh.

"Why yes, I do have tendency of taking most of your time, continue the good work and give my congratulations to Grand Admiral Thrawn on his good work on behalf of the Empire!" announced Palpatine before he turned and walked out with a smile which the infectious smile caused Deus to smile also.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Coruscant: Vader's Palace, Luke's Room**

Luke Skywalker groaned as he sat up in bed before looking across to the window of the huge room expecting to see sand out the window, what he instead saw was the blinds open on their own before showing a grand metropolis as well as the Palace's huge garden, Luke's room like the many in this huge Palace was a personalised suite for his own apparent usage, Luke turned as the door to his room opened.

"Good morning, my prince" bowed Captain Rex as the ex-Clone Commander and still a Captain in one of the divisions of the 501st Legion kneeled without his helmet on "I assume your rest was acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you Rex, also…I have been having weird memories coming to me in my dreams…" pondered Luke quietly but Rex managed to pick it up while activating his Comlink and sending a message to Cody about the 'Weird Memories' who was on route to meet with Vader at the same time.

"My Prince, maybe we should head to breakfast, yourself and Lord Vader have a lot of work to get done today!" announced Rex and Luke looked curiously.

"What is on my schedule?" asked Luke and Rex seemed to frown in thought.

"Lord Vader believes that you should visit you Uncles and Aunt before he begins your Sith Training in the week, in three days you will be taken to see your Uncle Deus at Military Command to get a feel of military leadership and afterwards you will all go out for a meal while in the free timeframe before that date you will be continuing you're Sith teachings, four days onwards from that date you will be brought before the Emperor at the Imperial Palace!" explained Rex and Luke nodded as he tried to remember all that.

"Rex, is everything completed?" asked Vader as he poked his head into the room, Vader at present was having a complete lack of armour and even his hand had been reconfigured into flesh, Vader wouldn't admit that his elder twin had a hand in that because he would just pun it on him later.

"Fine, father, when are we meeting the rest of the family?" asked Luke and Vader smirked as he thought of Deus' schedule.

"Change of plan, Raven is on leave and Deus never stops working, therefore we will meet Raven today and see Deus in three days as planned" nodded Vader with a smirk as Luke followed him out the door "after breakfast, I will begin teaching you about the force, then we will go and visit Raven's apartment!"

"Yes father" smiled Luke and Vader grinned darkly as he considered Raven's surprise at the finding of his own son.

* * *

**11:30am; Coruscant: Central Command, Meeting Room **

Deus meditated on the Death Star and its particular fate in the near future however what he saw caused him to concentrate harder, it seemed that in a month the Death Star had no future and from the destruction of their built distraction would act as a Shatterpoint in this pre-war into full open rebellion, however as Deus backtracked in his vision he found that if Vader hadn't gotten his hands on Luke then things would have turned out a lot worse.

"Deus, what is it you sense?" asked Diabolus as he entered into the meeting room which like before was empty for all but Deus who sat there thinking but then opened a file with the desk computer with a smirk, the file was detailed AT-AHT which was expanded from the AT-AT, however these were Command Units to the new AT-AT-MKII Units that were equipped with shield generators and a vibration system in the legs to cut through wires which cut out the old AT-AT's greatest weakness.

"There are a lot of things I sense, the downfall of the Rebellion is just one of them, we will show them the force of the Empire…they will have no choice but to meet us and then be utterly destroyed" smirked Deus as he relaxed back while observing the tactical map of the galaxy that was updated regularly by data from reports, intelligence and spies.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Coruscant: Raven's Palace, Entrance Hall**

"So we finally meet!" announced a voice and Darth Raven appeared at the top of the stairs in a royal red dress, she walked down the stairs swaying her hips and Luke tried hard enough not to stare, though her looks were slightly different for a half-sister, she was defiantly Vader's half-sister.

"Raven" nodded Vader but she ignored her brother as she continued on to Luke with a smile on her face.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, Luke Skywalker, Vader has told me a lot about you" smiled Raven as she shook her nephew's hand "surprised? Don't' be, Vader has known of you for awhile except he didn't know the most crucial piece of information, your location"

"It is a pleasure, Lady Raven, I was wondering how you…" started Luke and Raven shrugged.

"You didn't think that Vader was always in his office while you were getting rested for the last few days, Vader and I have spoken at length, the building of the Outer Rim Fleet for example was much on discussion" explained Raven with a smile as she led Luke and Vader into her living room where her apprentice stood in black armour "ah, I have yet to introduce you, this is X1…my Sith Apprentice"

"It is a privilege to see you again, Lord Vader" nodded X1 as he bowed to the Sith Lord "I am grateful to you for this chance in being trained as a Dark Lord of the Sith!"

"It was my sister's choice, not my own, I have to return to military HQ…could you take care of Luke for a few days?" asked Vader and Raven nodded as Vader prepared to move off "have your apprentice train him in the basics of the Force and the Dark Side, he will catch on rather quickly, he already has started"

"Very well, Lord Vader" bowed X1 before turning to look at Luke with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**30****th**** December, 12:46am; Coruscant System, Coruscant Moon: Centax-2, Military Base: Command Room**

Deus paced back and forth as Star Destroyers exited Hyperspace over the planet to lead a fleet of Venator-Classes off to their positions at Rebel held worlds, a certain fleet was being prepared off to the side which caused Deus to look at it in humour as he remembered its Admiral arguing with him, the Admiral had been confused at the time…why would Deus send a force to wait near the Death Star but not aid it in its time of need, Deus had countered that the Admiral need simply follow the commands of his Supreme Commander and not ask questions that indicated to his superior's lack of tactical skills and mentality which was like an emotionless slap in the face for the Admiral considering Deus was a rival of Thrawn when he decided to spend a year in the academy but the mentality and therefore sanity of Deus wasn't something anyone wanted to drop into…not without good reason anyway.

"Admiral Thrawn, tell me, how goes the preparations?" asked Deus as he turned his head to look at the Blue Skinned Grand Admiral who stepped over to his Lord.

"They go rather well, the fleet will blockade the planet while our Venator-Classes prepare their landing of the planet the rebels are hiding away on, we are already gathering data on the location of Death Star which it is in Hyperspace for the next twenty-three hours on route to the Yavin Sector!" announced Thrawn and Deus nodded before motioning with his hand, a nearby Admiral nodded his head before sending out the orders, two fleets then jumped into Hyperspace on route for Yavin.

"My Lord" bowed a Black Stormtrooper Commander ARC-77 "Fordo" that Deus immediately recognised as the leader of the legendary Muunilinst 10 ARC Troopers and therefore the High Commander of Legion 9000, his personal batch of Black Stormtrooper Guards that followed him everywhere like bodyguards, meanwhile the 501st Legion that Vader used was comprised of ten Legions all together while Deus control ten divided Legions with the 9000 being the crème of the crop, the Elite of the Clone ARC Trooper Elite.

The Huge 501st Legion had ten commanders with rumours of a fledgling eleventh being born as the 502nd Legion under the commands of CC-7567 "Rex", the original 502nd were being trained up willingly to being, the if not 2nd, then 3rd strongest Legion in the Empire. Deus' Demontroopers as his forces, the Black Stormtroopers in particular, were known were equipped with customised and sometimes experimental weaponry for the Empire, the 9000 Legion specifically had a energy blade extending from their right arm for close quarters combat as well as a small Vibroshield weapons on their left wrist that on the underside had four missiles as well as a small Blaster Gatling device, they carried two DC-17m ICWS Blasters and two Blaster Handguns with Vibroblades equipped into the undersides.

"What News do you bring, Commander?" asked Deus as he turned to look at Fordo with a smirk.

"Our forces are ready to move out, I have heard reports of a Jedi at Rhen Var, it is possible that the Jedi Artefacts and such there are being dug up as with the Holocron of Ulic Qel-Droma!" announced Fordo and Deus nodded as he thought.

"Thrawn will take command here, I want my ship resupplied by tomorrow, and then we will go and seek out this Jedi!" announced Deus with a smirk.

"I sense my old Apprentice's hand in this" muttered Vader and Deus growled as he stepped towards a map.

"Galen Marek will be a willing sacrifice to the Dark Side, better yet, he will make an excellent Sith Assassin" smirked Deus as he left the room, it was time to deal with more political matters.

* * *

**4:00pm; Coruscant: Deus' Palace, Entrance Hall**

"Welcome, Luke, it is a great feeling to have you among us yet again" smiled Deus as he appeared out of thin air before him causing Luke and Vader to jump.

"I'm really not going to ask how you do that" muttered Vader and Deus chuckled at his twin brother's surprise.

"Father has been…discontent, as of late, he had looked into the future and knows the Death Star's end is imminent…" sighed Deus and then shivered as did four others in the establishment which included Luke and Vader in that number.

"What…was that feeling in the force!?" gasped Luke and Deus closed his eyes before breathing in the death and the weak amounts of despair that remained.

"The Death Star is…" started Vader and Deus opened his eyes solemnly.

"Indeed, Vader…I want you to have one of your Noghri guards to keep watch on Luke while you go out on a mission to Kuat, I need to know how far Eclipse is in its development while Raven goes to Byss to check on the Eclipse II, I've got Jedi to hunt while Diabolus and Caelestis can take care of Luke" muttered Deus and Vader nodded before pulling Luke to the side.

"Luke, what I am about to tell you will be surprising however at the time you have to be prepared when Diabolus brings it up as you may anger him even though it is unlikely, Diabolus is the male lover of Deus but that's not the surprising thing…the most important thing is that he once had the capability of carrying a child due to his interesting 'birth' therefore the man in question carried your cousin a year before your birth however he may look sixteen since he can manipulate his bodily ageing" explained Vader as he pointed out the details and Luke nodded "I will teach you that when I return, the fact remains that the son, Caelestis, is roughly as strong in the force as you at a guess or possibly more…your mother was never strong in the force however both of Caelestis' parents were"

"So not to get on their bad side!" muttered Luke with a smirk "no problem"

"Good, because Deus is much better learned in force techniques than I and knows even better what combinations work effectively with others, he has created the largest chains ever seen in combat, not someone you want to get in a sabre fight with" muttered Vader as he walked back towards Deus "Caelestis may not be in Deus' league as of yet however Diabolus is making him an extraordinary danger, to have two people and potentially a third as strong as Deus is a fatal flaw to anyone with logic, it'll be a power struggle with Sidious over the title of Sith Lord!"

"Oh, please, why fight for a title that father doesn't mind losing" smirked Deus as he walked over to Vader with a grin "we have to go now!"

* * *

**6:30pm; Coruscant: Imperial Palace, Garden**

"My Emperor" gasped Diabolus as he looked over at the aged Emperor who smiled as he stepped towards his son-in-law "is there something you would ask of me?"

"Walk with me, Lord Diabolus…" commanded Emperor Palpatine as he began walking down the path of the garden towards the wall edge near one side and a group of Red Royal Guard members moved away as Shadow Guard members took up positions around the lookout point "you have heard of the Dark Jedi named Jerec, have you not, Lord Diabolus?"

"Of course, he is a member of the Inquisitors who is most mentioned, he is dangerous" muttered Diabolus as he scowled.

"He is…very dangerous, he has an ambitious side and is willing to take apart the Empire to get control over it, however what is being built for him is of far more importance" muttered Palpatine while his mouth curled up as though he were tasting something disgusting "a Battlecruiser designed after the Executor called the _Vengeance_, it has potential which is more than I can say for Jerec's loyalty, therefore I am putting it into limited production and I am having one custom built for you!"

"Thank you, my Emperor" bowed Diabolus and Palpatine waved a hand with a smile as though to dismiss his bow.

"How about you come to my office quickly, so that we can design the specific features for your new flagship, know that it will come into the control of your apprentice when you choose to have one" smirked Palpatine as he walked towards the Palace Interior while Diabolus paused to think before he too followed the aged Emperor.

* * *

**1****st**** January, 0 ABY, 2:00pm; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge **

Deus sighed as he looked at the tactical holo that had been called up in the centre of the room while everyone looked up at their commander with fear in their eyes, they had intentionally dropped a Praetor-Class known as the _Carnivorous _carrying one of the _Obedience_'s TIE/V Vanguard units to check out the area, his ship was waiting a few minutes Hyperspace jump from the battle area and Deus continued to look at the map with a creased forehead while he also considered his own hidden Praetor-Class already in the system waiting to trap them from the rear.

"Admiral Garcia!" commanded Deus with a motion of his right hand causing the Admiral to advance towards the Dark Lord to get a closer look at the Tactical Hologram Map just as Deus' wave had intended "what are your thoughts on the position of the enemy and our own observers?"

"Well, the enemy fleet will have little trouble stopping a fleet of landing forces, unless we consider something…smart" smirked Admiral Garcia as he considered the possibilities "what do you think, My Lord!?"

"Have a single TIE Vanguard move in and strafe the enemy's left-hand side, have the Carnivorous hold position for a few minutes afterwards!" announced Deus as he watched the display as his commands were carried out, the fighter in question moved into position and attacked the left side of the enemy fleet and Deus smirked before making a motion with his hand for the fighter to fall back.

"My Lord?" asked Admiral Garcia and Deus bit his thumb as he thought before clapping his hands together.

"When we drop out of Lightspeed, you are to follow my commands exactly to the letter, do you understand" muttered Deus as he looked at the hologram once more "the enemy commander is childish and hates to lose, we can make use of that, I'll go out in my fighter while you look over my combat forecast"

"Very well, my Lord" bowed Admiral Garcia while Deus left the bridge to make final preparations.

* * *

**7:00pm; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Deus' Quarters **

"Father, this is boring" muttered Caelestis as he had his chin in his palms while his elbows were on his knees, he leaned against his father's bed and Deus' eyes twitched ever so slightly, trust his own son to sneak aboard his ship and settle in his Quarters.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have snuck aboard to begin with, you were supposed to keep Luke company but now he's left behind with Diabolus, you really are a piece of work" muttered Deus and Caelestis shrugged, this promoted Deus to lift his son up with the force and slam him into the deck.

"I have already sent a message to Coruscant indicating I had joined your task force, I don't see the problem of it, so long as they know where I am…" muttered Caelestis however Deus picked the indefinitely 16 year old sized body before slamming him into a wall again with the force.

"That is hardly the point!" snarled Deus as he slammed the boy into the ceiling with the force and let him fall down onto the bed.

"I'm really sorry" groaned Caelestis as he slowly got up.

"Tell me, why do you always have to do things like this?" sighed Deus as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with an annoyed sigh.

"That was mean making me think you were mad at me!" growled Caelestis as he sat up with a pout.

"I don't want to hear it, you sneak aboard my ship and now your accusing your father of being angry at you for no reason other than being mean, its disgraceful!" growled Deus and Caelestis pouted before sitting down and crossing his legs "the least you can do, to make up for your mistake, is to get in body armour and prepare to launch in your fighter!"

"Tch" groaned Caelestis as he stood and headed over towards the closet in the training room to find it full of redesigned present day variations of the old Sith Trooper armour from the Great Galactic War, Deus himself was equipped in a black version with the body glove being a red colour and being made specifically with Nano-technology to create a near Lightsaber proof under covering for the armour which the visor was also a crimson, the entire of the armour and sensory equipment was as advanced as the Demontroopers' own armour and helmet systems if not more.

"Are you ready?" asked Deus as he stepped up to his son with his helmet in his hands, Caelestis also had a helmet in his own hands and he looked fully equipped to standards with his Sith equipment.

"Yeah, do you think that I will get to face up against a Jedi this time, even if it is a weak and pathetic Jedi Apprentice" shrugged Caelestis as he placed on his helmet which amplified his voice "you get that Jedi Master, Galen whatever, I'll deal with one of his apprentices!"

"Very well, I guess I could use your assistance, my young apprentice" nodded Deus as he crossed away but then froze as he sensed something in the force before snapping around "it seems you may have a twin in the Jedi Remnants, possibly located down on the planet, you must capture him!"

"A twin?" asked Caelestis curiously as he stepped over "are you sure?"

"Yes, during an attack on the hospital by Jedi Forces while Diabolus was pregnant, your baby brother was kidnapped" shrugged Deus as he considered the possibilities of having another child "you see, some of the Jedi were displeased with the thought of my force sensitivity and others of the ilk being under the protection of the Supreme Chancellor of the Old Republic, so they attempted to prove a point by kidnapping the Force Sensitive Child for training, I had ever right to believe he had died in the Purges but…"

"If he is alive, I will find him" nodded Caelestis and Deus smirked before motioning for his son to leave before he too followed.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Yavin Sector: Yavin 4, Temple Base**

"Is something wrong, Leia?" asked Mon Mothma as she walked over towards the quiet girl who looked up towards the stars from the Base Entrance.

"I worry for the attack that is about to fall them on Rhen Var, the forces they are facing are far superior to those we are facing, Darth Deus is there" whispered Leia with fear in her eyes as she considered facing off against Darth Deus in one-on-one combat.

"We have had Ackbar move to our secret Shipyards in Mon Calamari to prepare a fleet to go to their aid, it will take awhile however, but our founder should make it off their temple world safely!" announced Mon with a smile as she watched the reaction on Leia's face "what do you think of the Empire's Political stance at present"

"With the Imperial Royalty growing, their politics are on a roll, Cato Neimoidia are questioning whether they should risk continued aid to our forces" muttered Leia with a shake of her head "the Imperial Royalty are a group of Sith Mages wanting to bring the galaxy back into their hands, Deus and Vader are the most known other than Palpatine or rather Sidious, Vader is the Heir and Deus is the Supreme Commander of the entire Imperial Forces!"

"Deus is the best in combat also, I've heard rumours of Noah Skywalker's fighting capabilities before he fell or rather returned, to the Dark Side" sighed Mon before she crossed over towards the rear of the temple to speak with General Jan Dodonna who stood there awaiting her "we will have to start moving again soon"

"Indeed, the Emperor's Vassals are occupied at present, but eventually they will lead a fleet here to take command of the Blockade" pondered Dodonna as he looked about the Generals grouped with him including Senior General Garm Bel Iblis and Generals Carlist Rieekan and Crix Madine "once that happens we need to begin evacuations, Darth Deus will plan to tactically rout us while Vader will plan to overwhelm us as is their personalities"

"What has happened while I've been…immobilised" announced a voice before Bail Organa stepped towards them and Leia gasped before crossing over to join her adopted father and the group discussion.

"Bail…are you okay, after what happened to Alderaan, we thought…" started Mon but Bail cut her off.

"I know I have been a little selfish with my mourning for Alderaan, especially with the Death Star Crisis as of late and I apologise, I have come to the conclusion that now is not the time for mourning but to increase our resolve in fighting the Empire!" announced Bail as he looked between the Generals who smiled with nods and cheers of their own while Bail and Garm shook hands for old times' sake.

"It is settled then, we will begin evacuation preparations for our forces, we need all supplies and ships ordered as well as a fleet overhead to cover our evacuation off planet!" announced Mon as she turned to the Generals who split apart to get the work done, specialised missions would now be carried out to attain all the equipment to go about their evacuation, as well as to call in a large fleet for defence.

* * *

**9:00pm; Rhen Var Sector: Rhen Var, Ruined Temple**

Darth Deus slammed open the Blast Doors as they closed to stop him from passing and Deus couldn't be bothered with such annoyances, the doors were weak and so were the ones who depended upon them in real-time life, why should he allow them to hold him back when not even a fully trained Jedi Master could have held his own against Deus for long.

"I've been waiting for you" nodded Galen Marek as Deus stepped into the central area of the temple "I am surprised that you would come all the way here for me"

"You have importance to the Empire!" announced Deus which his voice was magnified and distorted by the helmet he was wearing as he drew a Red Lightsaber handle almost twice an original's size with a multitude of black spines over it before activating it, a Black blade soured out that was almost twice the length and width of an ordinary Lightsaber Blade, Galen managed to raise his Purple Lightsaber blade in defence at the last moment before the black Lightsaber blade cut down at him which he managed to block the swipe.

Deus slashed across which Galen jumped back to dodge however that was a feign as Deus next levelled his left hand and sent crimson Force Lightening at the ex-Sith Apprentice however Galen managed to flip away from the electricity, Deus turned and raised both his hands before launching another wave of Force Lightening which Galen blocked on his Lightsaber which also caused a stream of Force Lightening to zap past Deus' head, Deus snarled which echoed from his helmet before he began to slowly pace forwards so that he was within cutting range before concentrating Force Energy into his left hand, Galen Marek managed to dodge at the last moment before Force Destruction leapt from Deus' hand and destroyed the wall behind Marek with little to no difficulty. Deus breathed heavy as he stepped away from the ruins to see Galen jump through a hole in the ceiling before running towards the outside, Deus snarled as he jumped up the hole also before walking after his prey in the hopes of capturing, he sensed the Rouge Shadow nearby and picked up his pace to capture Galen before he could get off world.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Rhen Var Sector: Rhen Var, Near Ruined Temple: Rebel HQ Command Centre**

Alex Skywalker was furious as he looked at the state of their fleet in orbit as his commands were countered equally by the tactical forecast of Darth Deus, Alex had had all of his ships concentrate their attacks on the _Obedience_ however the Praetor-Class Battlecruisers and the Dreadnought-Class Heavy Cruisers returned fire and made an impenetrable wall against Alex's strategic mind, worse again were the facts that the new Reagent-Class Star Destroyers were coming out of Lightspeed as escorts for Custom Black Venator-Class Assault Cruisers were heading down to the surface to reinforce the few ground forces already on the surface and to retrieve the Force Sensitive Artefacts also, the most annoying thing was that the arrival of the Star Destroyers managed to take the defensive positions of the Praetor-Classes with ease while said Battlecruisers went on the offensive causing Rebel ships between and ahead of them to easily get heavily damaged and in the worst case scenario even destroyed.

"Stormtroopers are inside the Base, I repeat, Stormtroopers are inside the Base!" announced a Sergeant over intercom from the North Watch Station within the underground Rebel Base.

"Prepare to Evacuate!" commanded Alex as he looked at the Real-Time Image of a group of AT-AT units walking towards the main southern Entrance where the Rouge Shadow's landing pad was sitting in a gorge between the Base and the Temple, there were two bridges stretching across from the two locations which the gorge was deep enough for a AT-AT to slip under the bridge undamaged, the Jedi were gathered in the transports and Rogue Shadow before he activated the intercom on his right arm and signalled his ex-master that it was time to withdraw.

Suddenly the Northern Wall of the Command Centre blew inwards and Purge Troopers were the first to swarm inwards to combat the Rebel Soldiers and Alex's Jedi Apprentice, suddenly the Jedi Apprentice jumped and stopped in mid-air before giving a look of surprise as he went flying in an alternate direction and landed on a Qixoni crystal Blood Red Lightsaber blade, at that moment Alex turned and fled down a corridor at his rear while Caelestis walked into the command centre and motioned for the Demontroopers to activate their Vibroshield before advancing as a Stormtrooper was shot down. With the aid of the Demontroopers, the Stormtroopers and Purge Troopers had forced the Rebels into the corner of the room before turning their blasters to stun when they noticed the ones remaining were high ranked and may carry important information. Darth Caelestis meanwhile walked down the exit that Alex had ran down earlier with a group of Stormtroopers and Demontroopers following, along the way they eliminated Rebel Soldiers that got in their way and Caelestis sensed his father nearby, it seemed that there would be a showdown up ahead between Masters and Apprentices.

* * *

**11:00pm; Rhen Var Sector: Rhen Var, Near Ruined Temple: Landing Pad **

Galen slashed down on the black Lightsaber but backed up when he noticed that it was hopeless, the Lightsaber that he was up against was too large and wide for a simple Lightsaber to be able to get beyond simply slashing at the defensive line, Deus advanced across the bridge at a swift pace while Galen simply jumped back before running forwards and clashing with Deus at the centre of the bridge. Deus sent Galen flying with a Force Repulse however Galen countered with his own Blue Force Lightening which caused Deus to quickly use Force Deflection to catch the Lightening in an orb of Force Energy, Deus spun in the air before slamming down on the floor and creating a shockwave of crimson force energy which Galen had to dive back away from. Meanwhile on the bridge opposite, Alex ran out of the tunnel in question before arriving near the Rouge Shadow where Galen managed to withdraw to, Deus and Caelestis launched Force Lightening at their intended targets which the two used Force Deflection to hold the Force Lightening in place before Rahm Kota stepped out of the Rogue Shadow's entry ramp before sending two powerful Force Pushes at Deus and Caelestis flying and before they could get back up the Rouge Shadow was rising into the air that Alex and Galen managed to jump into the entrance before it sped away.

"Mission Failed, which goes on your permanent record, Caelestis" announced a voice and Darth Ira stepped out of a landed shuttle with a smirk on his face, the Inquisitors descended the ramp behind him and headed off to track down fleeing Rebels and Jedi.

"Hey, Ira, long time no see" smirked Caelestis while the crimson haired Sith ignored him as he walked past.

"Let the Inquisitors deal with this, I was on my way to Ziost, but I heard you were in the area and so decided to stop by" commented Ira with a smirk "Lord Sidious, Vader and the rest are meeting at Ziost, you are all expected there also, as are the others"

"I see, what is the occasion?" asked Caelestis as he looked over at Deus and he smirked.

"We are revealing who will be dealing with Yavin alongside Vader, it will be your dearest cousin, the meeting with the Emperor has been sped up and moved" commented Deus as he crossed over towards the shuttle "Emperor Palpatine is going to Ziost aboard the _Lusankya_, it will be the guardian of the Empire and Coruscant until it can find a Commander willing to lead a fleet from its bridge, once we have that we will need a replacement guardian for the Empire"

"Why not have Mara Jade deal with it?" asked Caelestis and Deus shook his head at his child's stupidity.

"She is an Emperor's Hand, she is a project that the Emperor hasn't trained to its full potential yet she will be useful, if Luke takes a liking to her and goes on to train her as his apprentice then the ship will fall under her control!" announced Deus with a nod, as he entered the shuttle with his son not far behind, both had their helmets removed.

"Does that mean I will get the _Obedience_ someday?" asked Caelestis and Deus chuckled but shook his head.

"No, Diabolus will get the _Obedience_ while you will get a custom Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer, I have a design waiting in the wings for you" smiled Deus as he moved to the front of the shuttle "also, I want you to cross over to the _Desperado_ which is the Praetor-Class Ira commands, you are to go on to the rendezvous point over Ziost while Thrawn and I go to a different meeting however we will make it back in time for the Emperor's arrival!"

"Nope, I'm sticking with you, I'm curious about this 'meeting'" muttered Caelestis and Deus sighed before nodding at his son's decision, if he was going to lead the Neo-Sith one day, then he needed to be able to make his own decisions based on information and had to get use to the potential chances of being wrong in his assessments.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter, Darth Deus is working on a few new design weaponry for the Empire which he will have used in the putting down of Rebels across the Galaxy, as you can guess the war with the Rebellion will be longer than the original and it seems there is a needed 2****nd**** Great Jedi Purge on the way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any questions or Sith/Jedi OCs you want me to make use of, by all means put it in your Review!!**

* * *

**Dark Force Ship Types (as well as new, there will be changed old Schematics listed here, as there have been minor changes (on some) to them since they were originally posted):**

_**Sovereign**_**-class Star Dreadnought**

**Length:** 15000 m

**Speed:** 32 MGLT

**Acceleration:** 4 MGLT/s

**Manoeuvrability:** 1 DPF

**Hyperdrive:** Class 3.0

**Shielding:** 96000 SBD

**Hull: **80288 RU

**Weapons:**

1x Axial Superlaser

5000x turreted heavy turbolaser cannons

5000x turreted turbolaser cannons

800x turreted long-range turbolaser cannons

750x turreted heavy ion cannons

100x tractor beam projectors

6x gravity well projectors, Two being internally built

**Complement: **

**(0 BBY)**

1x TIE Interceptor Advanced Type (Darth Deus Custom)

1x Darth Vader's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor (Darth Caelestis Custom)

275x TIE/In Interceptor

175x TIE/O Oppressor

48x TIE/V Vanguard

60x Lambda-class T-4d Shuttles

60x Sentinel-class Landing Craft Mark IIIs

56x Gamma-class ATR-6a Assault Transports

40x Theta-class AT-AT barge

**Info **– The present Flagship of Darth Deus, the eldest of Palpatine's Children and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, it is a far more advanced version of its sibling ship: Sovereign, this ship is the second of the Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyers and is known as a Star Dreadnought to some; the rebels fear the fleet of Praetor-Classes led by this ship, not only due to the man leading the fleet, but due to its demonic ebony appearance and weapon complement.

_**Reagent**_**-Class Star Destroyer **

**Length:** 2,300 meters

**Speed:** 48 MGLT

**Acceleration:** 4 MGLT/s

**Manoeuvrability:** 4 DPF

**Hyperdrive:** Class 1.0

**Shielding:** 12000 SBD

**Hull:** 5712 RU

**Weapons:**

8x Octuple barbette turbolaser cannons

4x Long-Range Octuple barbette turbolaser cannons

40x Turbolaser batteries

40x Heavy ion cannon batteries

6x Phylon Q7 tractor beam projector batteries

2x Internally built Gravity Well Generators

**Complement:**

50x TIE Interceptors

40x TIE/O Oppressor

32x Lambda-class T-4d Shuttles

24x Sentinel-class Landing Craft Mark IIIs

36x Gamma-class ATR-6a Assault Transports

20x Theta-class AT-AT barge

**Info** – The Dark Force's Star Destroyer hybrids which also act as the prototypes for the Imperial III-Class Star Destroyers, the prototypes being built in the Maw, these units have a more all around role compared to the aggressive _Praetor_-class Star Battlecruisers that make up the backbone of the 9000th Legion's personal fleet, the Destroyers also have more Terrestrial carrying capability than the _Praetor_-Class

_**Praetor**_**-class Star Battlecruiser (Dark Force Custom)**

**Length: **3200 m

**Speed: **48 MGLT

**Acceleration: **5 MGLT/s

**Manoeuvrability:** 5 DPF

**Hyperdrive:** Class 2.0

**Shielding: **12000 SBD

**Hull: **5712 RU

**Weapons:**

120x turreted turbolaser cannons

120x turreted turbo ion cannons

20x tractor beam projectors

2x Internally Built Gravity Well Generators

**Complement:**

**(BBY 0)**

500x TIE Interceptors

80x TIE/O Oppressor

18x Lambda-class T-4d Shuttles

12x Sentinel-class Landing Craft Mark IIIs

26x Gamma-class ATR-6a Assault Transports

8x Theta-class AT-AT barge

**Info** – This Battlecruiser has been mass produced for Darth Deus' Dark Force and their fleets, this unit is the offensive design based on planetary bombardment and ship-to-ship combat meanwhile a Star Destroyer design is instead used for high levels of interaction with ground based combat thereby the Praetor-Class have limited terrestrial transports or weaponry in comparison


	5. Act 4

**Chapter 4 – Rebel Counteroffensive: Slay the Emperor **

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**2****nd**** January, 9:00am; MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser: **_**Home One**_**, Admiral's Office**

"Welcome, Commander Marek, Commander Skywalker" nodded Admiral Akbar as he looked at the two commanders he had called to his office "I'm afraid we are at an impasse, we have few places we can withdraw to at this point, we also cannot allow Yavin 4 to fall into Imperial hands this early"

"What do you purpose, Admiral?" asked Galen and Akbar took in a breath before he prepared to answer.

"We attack the Imperial Attack Fleet's gathering position at Ziost and take a swing at the Emperor himself, as I speak, all Mon Calamari ships and other Rebel ships from the near sectors are gathering on our position in such power and numbers that the Imperials wouldn't dare attack" commented Akbar as he looked out a viewpoint at Felucia "we so far have called upon twenty MC40a light cruisers, eighteen MC80B Star Cruisers, sixteen MC80 wingless Liberty type Star Cruisers, ten MC80 Liberty type Star Cruisers, one Mediator-class battle cruiser, two other MC80 Home One type Star Cruisers, Fifteen Dauntless-class heavy cruisers, twenty-one DP20 Corellian frigates, twenty-five Assault Frigate Mark II, Thirty-Seven CR90 Corellian Corvettes and Thirty-Six EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates"

"But that is just insane, we're up against twice that numbers in the least, this isn't just any fleet we're up against but a gathering of escort fleets and a military task force from multiple non-planet based fleets" countered Alex with a look that said the end of their operations "never before have we been up against such a number of Capital Ships, I'm guessing the enemy have about one hundred Victory II-Class Star Destroyers in the least and I don't even want to list the possibilities of Imperial-Classes, Praetor-Classes and Reagent-Classes, not forgetting we're up against a large quantity of smaller ships also and at least four Super Star Destroyers!"

"I can understand your fear, at this point we are at a loss either way, the numbers we are up against are thirty times the type of when we attacked Kuat to test the tactical capabilities belonging to Darth Deus!" announced Akbar with a sigh "we lost a good few soldiers then, Deus' political capabilities turned the whole planet against us who were outraged at our attack on them, all the same if we stall then the Rebellion will be finished with Yavin 4!"

"What do you propose of this plan?" asked Galen as he listened to his ex-apprentice and Akbar converse calmly.

"The intention of this attack, much like many of the lesser Imperial attacks, is to scare the commanding officials gathered by risking the possibility of Palpatine's death" announced Akbar with a sigh "to such an end we restarted the Clone Wars to a degree, by mass producing and reactivating the Droids of the Techno Union and Trade Federation including their ships or manning our own with Droids, this is the perfect time needed to attack the Emperor with a large gathered force even if we do risk our hidden spaceports and bases in the process!"

"I see, so we are trying to force the Emperor and certain command functions to separate and head back to important areas, it is difficult however there is a chance that it could work or to the larger affectivity we could also be able to take down the Emperor at the same time!" nodded Alex in understanding "I can see how this will work, but what if Thrawn, Deus or both arrive?"

"Then it will force us into retreat immediately, all forces will break off and go on the defensive, we will attempt to make it back to our original bases!" announced Akbar as he looked at his computer screen with a sigh before again looking up at the two Jedi Masters "I ask the two of you, will you and limited Jedi help us?"

"Very well, I hope you have a group of Star Fighters for Alex and I to use, never like the X-Wings…too flimsy" smirked Galen and Akbar simply glanced before answering.

"We have two B-wing Starfighters on hand, I'm sure the two of you will make use of them, tomorrow we will launch the attack!" announced Akbar with a nod before he turned back to his computer to make final preparations.

* * *

**6:00pm; Kessel Sector: Kessel, Landing Pad**

The Black Shuttle from the Obedience touched down slowly upon the ground and Deus walked out from under it to see a sweating commander looking up at him, he considered why the commander would be sweating and then he came to a conclusion before he walked down the ramp towards him, Thrawn and Caelestis also followed close behind as they wearily looked around at the new prisoners being brought into the Prison mining complex.

"Commander, where is Tyber Zann, he isn't here, is he?" snarled Deus as he walked closer to the Commander who dabbed at his head but his hand went to his throat which moments later the cocking sounds came to an end and the Commander dropped dead, Deus then sensed out of his two aides who was more competent and could keep the peace with the prisoners before announcing that person in command, he then allowed the Landing Pad to empty of officials and prisoners.

"I will announce to the Criminal watch that Tyber Zann is at large!" announced Thrawn except Deus held up a hand to stop him.

"No, send a message to Prince Xizor, tell him I desire to make direct verbal communication with the Zaan Consortium, particularly Tyber Zann!" announced Deus as he walked up the ramp of his shuttle "we have to hurry to the rendezvous point, the Commander was a Rebel spy that was giving away false information to draw us away from the Emperor, it was a trap!!"

"I see, then we must head to Ziost, if I am correct you will make use of your TIE Interceptor's Hyperdrive to speed yourself to Ziost, we will follow when we can!" announced Thrawn decisively "your son will go with you, Admiral Garcia and I will arrive when we can!"

* * *

**3****rd**** January, 7:00am; Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Lusankya**_**, Hanger**

Darth Sidious also known as Emperor Palpatine stood waiting amongst his gathering of Shadow and Royal Guard as the shuttle from the _Executor_ touched down in the hanger, the gathered Grand Admirals and Moffs gulped as the shuttle ramp descended to the Hanger Deck before Darth Vader walked down the ramp followed by the boy Luke Skywalker, many in the navy and politics had wondered where the boy had been dinged up from by the Sith Lord and of what importance he was to said Sith Lord on the intention of whether Skywalker could be made use of in manipulating their chances of becoming the next Emperor; Palpatine held his arms wide as the pair crossed over to him and smiled lightly as Vader and Luke kneeled before him.

"Rise my friends" smiled the Emperor as he turned to walk towards the exit of the hanger "if you would join me"

"Deus is on his way here, I sensed his disturbance in the Force, he seemed troubled, my master" nodded Vader and Palpatine's face looked grave as they continued on their walk out of the hanger.

"Indeed, I have sensed it also, something has changed…" commented Palpatine as he listened to the Force with a sigh "it as though Deus is disappointed, then there is some brief shout of relevance to his rush here, we will see his reasoning soon"

"Yes, my master" nodded Vader as the three entered the Command Room turned Throne Room where the Emperor sat before deactivating all the cameras and recording devices before activating the lock on the door.

"How goes your training, child, Vader has been training you well I hear" smiled Palpatine as he looked down at the once again kneeling Luke Skywalker while Vader had taken to standing behind the Emperor where he removed his helmet to reveal Vader's long blond-brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, he is a training me well, Master" announced Luke as he continued to kneel.

"Call me not that in private, young one, maybe Grandfather would be more appropriate" announced Palpatine with a chuckle and Luke looked up surprised before lowering his head again "you may rise, young one, however I commend you on showing your manners before a stronger Sith Lord"

"So, Grandfather, should we not go to the hanger and prepare to meet Deus?" asked Luke as he once again stood to his full height but Palpatine shook his head.

"I think not, Deus will come straight here after he has touched down, but for now we can speak about the past" smiled Palpatine as he closed his eyes before opening them again "when it comes to your father, I spent a good few years having him conceived but I ended up with twins instead with one being, Noah Skywalker and the younger Anakin Skywalker were the product of that assessment"

"But, how come you didn't become Emperor sooner, if you had two Force Sensitives waiting to be trained?" asked Luke but the Emperor rose his hands for silence.

"I began training Vader and Deus since birth however on Vader's 2nd Birthday he went with his mother to the outer rim on a political vessel which was attacked and fell into the hands of Gardulla the Hutt and a year later my spies tracked them to Tatooine, with Vader protected by his mother whose Mind Block had kicked in a week after being separated from me allowed for me to plot by training another Apprentice named Darth Maul in Vader's place, Naboo was the prelude of things to come where I was reunited with Anakin however he was unknowingly on the opposite side at the time, the Jedi had claimed him as Force Sensitive as their 'Chosen One'" grated Palpatine with a snarl of anger directed at the Jedi "I spent ten years watching him grow up trained in the ways of the Force which was fine as I had other apprentices and plans in place for when he came of age, I took on the Apprentice Darth Tyranus who was a Legend among the Jedi and used his wealth as Count Dooku of Serenno to bring up ten years of preparation for the Clone Wars with Deus acting as his 'Secret Sith Apprentice' on his behalf however it became ultimately to Tyranus who saw in secret communications that Deus allowed him to watch that he was ultimately loyal to me, Deus went by the Dark Lord of the Sith Title which greatly confused Tyranus as he believed there could only be two Sith Lords, Deus meanwhile became a Jedi in record time under Jedi Master Rahm Kota where he infiltrated the Jedi and became close to his twin brother that some may consider Twincest"

"True enough I didn't know we were related at the time, after a while I fell in love with Padmé Amidala after I saw here again Weeks before the beginning of the Clone Wars, Noah then fell in love with Vega which Darth Plagueis, my Grandfather created after Deus and my birth which resulted just before his death" explained Vader and Luke simply glanced at his father, who was particularly tense where he stood.

"Anyway, the Clone Wars began and it tried dear Anakin's Anger as the war expanded to every planet in the known Galaxy while Deus worked for both side, it was regrettable that the Jedi unmasked him as Darth Deus by Anakin's hands however I placed out Diplomatic Immunity to him as he was my acting Bodyguard and Advisor when it came to Force based knowledge unknowing that I was Darth Sidious, Vega who became known as Darth Diabolus continued to trade information with Deus as he learned more alternate ways to use the Force for his own gain, that is Deus' most interesting aspect…like his Grandfather, he loves knowledge and even an insight of infinite possibilities can take hold of him" continued Palpatine as he explained the ending of the Clone Wars "Deus was a lot of help in turning Anakin to the Dark Side as well as the boy's own anger, Deus pushed the right buttons with his betrayal while even placing doubt into the mind of Anakin in the meantime, it came down to a showdown with eight Jedi before Anakin finally gave in and was reborn as Darth Vader"

"Father had taken over ten years of gruelling sacrifice to force me to embrace my truth nature as a Dark Side User, however we need to get back to your possible potential as a user of the Dark Side, Luke" muttered Vader as he looked at his father and Master.

"He must learn the different ways in which to face Lightsaber Combat, you will teach him Form II: Makashi and Form V: Djem So while I will teach him the basics of Form VII: Juyo and the Sith styles replicated from the basics of Form V, the Sith version of Shien: Sith Shien!" announced Palpatine with a chuckle as be gave Luke a crimson Holocron "here, in that Holocron are all the Lightsaber styles that have ever been made starting from basics to the more…prudent styles, I suggest you look at each and read up on them in your own time"

"I've suddenly become interested in this one" murmured Luke as he pointed to a specific and Palpatine smiled at the fact Luke had done his homework "I believe it is called Vaapad!"

"Indeed, well we will have to continue on a different route now, to learn Vaapad one needs to immense himself in the full knowledge of the basics of the other six forms as well as master the basic of the seventh: Juyo!" announced Vader with a sigh "I will fill the gaps as best I can while Palpatine will teach you Politics as planned"

"Only one person has ever mastered all the fighting capabilities, that would be Deus, however I want you to observe our position and numbers…Skywalker!" announced Palpatine and Luke noticed Vader slip on his helmet also as the Black and Red Imperial Guards walking in with Deus and his son making a bee-line for the Emperor before bowing "rise Lord Deus, now, what is it you have requested my presence for?"

"I have a suspicion that this is a trap, the rebels will attack here, at these Shipyards!" announced Deus with a glower and there was muttering as guards behind him began to murmur which the Emperor raised his hand for silence "I found a rebel leading me with false information at Kessel to draw me away from the Rendezvous point, to add to the mess is that my Emperor is here creating an interesting target regardless of the dangers received, now I believe we can alert all eight Cardan V-Class Space Stations to pass the message on to all ship captains to keep their guard up!"

"Indeed, very well, you will lead our Forces, Lord Deus" nodded Palpatine and Deus stood before exiting the room "Lord Vader, there is a possibility to his claim, I want you ready for when the time is right, we can't allow any Jedi participating in this battle to survive!"

"Very well, my Master, I will go to the _Executor_ and get it under way!" announced Vader as he walked off with a slight bounce in his step, Luke followed soon after wards causing Palpatine to smile lightly as Luke bowed.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Mediator-class Battlecruiser: **_**Mediator**_**, Briefing Room **

The meeting room of the largest fleet based ship was filled with Captains and squadron commanders, among them were Renegade Squadron led by Commander Col Serra who was waiting for Akbar to begin speaking of the mission they would undertake, it seemed insane but if anyone could do it then potentially Col Serra and Galen Marek could get it done.

"X1, I want you to be a wingman to Galen, I may be your master however Galen is the true Grand Master of the divided Jedi Order!" announced General Rahm Kota as he looked about between the few Jedi pilots here.

"Anyway, as I speak, the Imperial high Command are gathering over the Old Sith Capital World of Ziost which you know has recently become a major Spaceport!" announced Admiral Akbar as he looked about those gathered "even with our reinforcements of fifty old CIS Providence-class Carriers/Destroyers, ninety Recusant-class Light Destroyers and One Hundred and Fifty Munificent-class Star Frigates it is still insignificant to the number of ships we are up against in this mission compared to the missions we have faced in the past!"

"We have our own gathered Forces as well as remnants of CIS and increased Slave Circuit technology yet the Empire seems to be rising in strength to match our combined forces and surpass them!" announced Col Serra as he pointed out the possibilities.

"That as it may be, however we need to attack Ziost so that we can stall or create a mistake in the selecting ceremony for the choosing of who will deal with Yavin 4, we could also attest to possibly taking the Emperor's life within moments we would have victory over the Empire and even the blockade over Yavin 4 may fall apart!" announced Akbar and all the Commanders nodded in interest "therefore we, like we have done many-a-time before, will snatch victory out of the near impossible!!"

"Well, we can at least try to attempt the mission, either way it will take pressure off our base on Yavin for a little longer" nodded Galen and many of the gathered Captains agreed with the estimation.

"I vote we attempt the attack, who is with me!?" questioned Akbar and a large portion of the gathered raised their hands, so it had been decided.

* * *

**10:00am; Ziost Sector: Over Ziost, Battlefield**

The moment the Rebel Fleet dropped out of Hyperspace the space way had become a full out fire storm with fighter, Capitalships and smaller ships ripping into the opposing enemy on either side, Gladiator-Class Star Destroyers patrolling the area swept forwards and were the first to fall to the _Mediator_'s heavy artillery leaving a number of wreckage flittering against the _Mediator_'s heavyarmour. Two lines of Tartan-class Patrol Cruisers took position on either side of the right and left wing of the Imperial Fleet which forced the fighters to move in through the centre of the Imperial Forces where the two wings met, waiting for them were the Imperial II-class Frigates, Lancer-class Frigates and the Dark Force's Black customised Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser. Deus himself had launched in his custom TIE Interceptor with a snarl as he swiftly began shooting down X-Wing after X-Wing with little to no difficulty, he destroyed an entire wing of Y-Wings on his own and in their haste to get away from him the Y-Wing Bombers had flown right into the line of Tartan-class Patrol Cruisers which were specifically designed for Anti-Fighter Combat, Deus judged that the Rebellion were bred from nothing more than farmers and fools with no talent in a fighter. He had known as much when he had come to meet their leaders before they had been arrested and shipped to the Death Star, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were such weak hearted bleed hearts who cared about the weak democracy that had given birth to the Empire, the most competent out of them would be Garm Bel Iblis who was Corellian by birth and they were more animalistic than the rest of their human brethren making them impressive commanders and soldiers.

"_My Lord, this is Admiral Cañar your Liaisons with the fleet, there is a dedicated problem when it comes to that enemy Battlecruiser, not that I am telling you of failure however…just a complication…"_ announced Admiral Cañar over a transmission who was the Temporary Admiral in command of the _Lusankya_, he seemed panicked, as though he expected Deus to throttle him as though he were Vader.

"Understandably Admiral, explain" announced Deus who was wearing his Sith armour and so his voice echoed with heavy breathing as the Armour also doubled as a piloting uniform, Deus growled as he pulled up at last minute causing the A-Wing following him to crash into the X-Wing he had been planning to shoot down, he then dived down at and shot two A-Wings while dodging Turbolasers fire.

"_The Battlecruisers have higher levels of weaponry that most of our forces while enemy Capitalships are aiding them from the side causing our Star Destroyers to have difficulty in taking on the enemy Battlecruiser, your Praetor-Classes have yet to arrive and this leads to a disadvantage!"_ announced Admiral Cañar over a transmission and Deus nodded as he let his momentum carry him in front of a rebel Capitalship's bridge before he opened fire and caused the ship to lose it guidance which effectively turned it into a shield-less battle platform which the bombers and Turbolaser attacks quickly finished off, Deus quickly replicated that with another Mon Calamari-Type Capitalship causing the frontal defensive line for the Mediator fell apart allowing its pointed nose, frontal shield and Turbolaser emplacements to take a beating.

"I have weakened its defences, have all Frigates and Cruisers move forward while escorting the Star Destroyers, once they are all in range they are to open fire and destroy as many Capitalships while the Frigates and Cruisers make short work of lesser ship!" announced Deus as he dodged two Vulture Droids before coming up behind them and shooting them down "my Praetor-Class Fleet at Thule should be arriving soon, that is, if the request for reinforcements went out!?"

"_Yes, my Lord, as you requested with your forecast we sent out a long-range transmission before the shields went up and blocked long-range communication capabilities!"_ answered Admiral Cañar over the transmission _"also, the enemy's right wing is collapsing and so I have asked the left wing to move in on them yet again, the anti-Fighter Tartan Patrol Cruisers on our left wing are moving forwards towards the centre to deal with enemy fighters, however an enemy shuttle is heading for the Lusankya, what should we do?" _

"Have Vader and Luke launch in their fighters along with Caelestis and Diabolus, they are to replace my efforts, I'm heading back to deal with the Rebel boarding party!" announced Deus as he shot down a Vulture Droid and two Y-Wings as they made a move for the _Lusankya_ "prepare for my arrival!"

"Yes my Lord" announced Admiral Cañar and Deus could even hear the bowing over the transmission.

* * *

**12:00am; Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Lusankya**_**, Bridge**

"Your majesty, Lord Deus has touched down, he is moving to the training chambers connected to your personal quarters and Command Room by your personal lift" announced Admiral Cañar with a bow as he walked up with a salute to the Emperor who stood watching the battle at the viewpoint.

"Very good" smiled Palpatine as he sensed something in the Force before heading towards the back of the bridge to reach a lift "I will meet him there"

"Your majesty, I would hardly agree, there are Rebel Infiltrators aboard the ship" argued Admiral Cañar and Palpatine's face looked sour as he spun to face the Admiral who paled extremely.

"I feel I am lucky that my subordinate seems willing to question me" snarled Palpatine with sarcasm "I am counting on running into Rebels, Admiral Cañar, therefore I am going to Deus' aid that even with his strength I doubt he could defeat them all without injury!"

"Forgive me, your Majesty" bowed Admiral Cañar and when he looked up he noticed, Emperor Palpatine with the vigour he had only shown once, run.

* * *

**1:00pm; Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Lusankya**_**, Force Sensitive Training Room **

"Lord Deus" nodded Palpatine with a sigh as he entered into the Training Room to see the light go out of the Rebel's eyes as Deus finished his Force Drain before flinging the entire group's corpse onto the floor "there are three Jedi aboard the ship"

"I have sensed them, I also knew you were coming and so I had no reason to fear, father" smirked Deus as he turned towards the door "what I can sense, it is Marek, Kota and that Jedi my son ran into at Rhen Var!"

"I will deal with Kota, I owe him a beating from the Death Star, didn't have time to finish him off" growled Palpatine as he gripped the rod of metal under his sleeve as the doors opened and three surprised Jedi walked in while looking at the corpses.

"Welcome, I'm sure this is a business visit, the Emperor and I welcome you all the same" smirked Deus and then it widened into a feral grin as he drew two Lightsabers, one lit to be a bloody red while the other was Deus' traditional black.

"Lord Sidious" nodded Kota as he stepped before Palpatine and activated his leaf green Lightsaber "I believe we have a rematch?"

"Think what you like, Jedi Scum, but Darth Deus will become more powerful than all of us gathered here!" snarled Palpatine as a beam of blood red energy spewed out of his sleeve and moments later Palpatine's Lightsaber handle appeared from under its folds "for you Jedi can't see how deep the Darkness will go as Deus is the Sith Overlord, the new Sith'ari, you cannot stand against the Darkness!"

"With that, I believe we should get this show on the road!" shouted Deus as he charged forwards while swinging both his blades down to cut the Jedi in two if a Green and Purple blade hadn't blocked it before he had gotten close to their masters.

"Yes, lets!" announced Galen as he slashed out with Juyo and Deus flipped back three times to dodge before sending Force Lightening at the two, Galen managed to block with his Lightsaber with slight difficulty however Alex cried out as the Force Lightening passed his blade and hit him dead in the chest before sending him flying towards a wall where he hit his head, his body continued to steam from the electrical heat.

With a snarl, Galen charged and Deus grinned darkly as he brought both of his Lightsabers to counter the swipes of the ex-Sith Apprentice and became disabled when Galen made use of a Shoto which he pulled off of his belt, Deus snarled and used a burst of Force Energy on the floor knocking Galen into the air however the Jedi Master managed to flip right-side up and landed on the balcony overlooking the training room. Palpatine meanwhile sent out a burst of his purple Force Lightening which Kota blocked with a single hand before using a Force Push that sent the Dark Lord of the Sith flying across the room to impact a wall, Palpatine managed to bring his crimson blade up to block the swipe from Kota before grabbing a canister on the side of the battle arena with the Force and slammed it into the Jedi Master sending him spiralling to the other side of the battlefield which Palpatine laughed at before sending Force Lightening towards the fallen Jedi who rolled out of the way at the last moment, Palpatine came down on Kota with his sabre causing Kota to block while still lying on his back. Deus spun in the air and kicked Galen halfway across the balcony before pacing after him, he pointed a single red blade at his face and brought down his black blade with blinding speed, only for a Green Blade to catch the downward slash causing Deus to smirk as he came face-to-face with Alex who glowered at the Sith Overlord.

"Impressive" smirked Deus as he made a quick swipe with his crimson Lightsaber and injured the leg of Galen which stopped him from getting up "you're full of surprises it seems"

Alex didn't answer as he struck out and sent Deus spinning away who flipped down to the training room below where Kota and Palpatine were countering every slash and manoeuvre with one of their own, Deus stopped kneeling on the floor and stood as he looked over at where Alex had been standing only to find the young man before him, once again slashing out at Deus. Deus flipped backwards while deactivating his Lightsabers with the Force allowing him to use his hands to flip back onto his feet and dodge the slash, Deus then let out a legion of Force Lightening sending the young Jedi sprawling away, Deus then walked over towards them but Kota sent Palpatine and the unexpected Deus back with a extremely powerful Force Repulse.

"Galen, we have to withdraw, enemy reinforcements have arrived!" announced Kota as he headed over to where Galen was getting up with difficulty from his injury off the floor and was heading towards Alex to help him stand also "six Unknown Star Destroyers have entered the system from one direction with the _Sovereign_, _Obedience_ and their fleets coming from another direction!"

"Very well, give me a hand with Alex, we're pulling out!" announced Galen as he limped towards the entrance of the arena, Sidious and Deus let them go.

* * *

**2:30pm; MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser: **_**Home One**_**, Bridge**

Admiral Akbar creased his forehead (I have no idea if that is even possible with Mon Calamarians) as he looked about the tactical display with a glower as he noticed the disadvantages they now had, the enemy force had come from two separate direction and bridged the rear of their fleet between them in an attempt to stop their advance, cutting off the frontline's supply of reinforcements and thereby leading towards the collapse of the already critical frontline. The Mediator was heavily damaged to the point where its engines kept misfiring in multiple directions and courses, the ship's Turbolaser batteries were overheating and imploding from the constant usage against the Super Star Destroyers that were moving in to attack from the front and soon the rear of the ship would be covered in flames as the Sovereign-Classes approached with their fleet.

"Send a message to all ships, call back all fighters, prepare the jump to Lightspeed!" announced Akbar with a sigh as Col Serra entered.

"So we've lost?" asked Col Serra with a sigh as he stepped up next to the Admiral who nodded.

"Only the battle, the war, is yet to come!" announced Akbar with a sigh as they got round to completing their assigned tasks.

* * *

**5:00pm; Ziost: Deus' Palace, Announcement Balcony**

"I thank you all, courageous soldiers of the Empire, for fighting to protect I in this costly battle!" announced Palpatine with echoing across the square in front of the Palace where Imperial Officers stood lined up "I also, thank the souls who died to protect us and the Empire, may they rest in peace! But now, we must continue our decision on who will accompany Vader to Yavin 4, I have decided that Luke Skywalker will take the recently commission Interdictor-class Sith Destroyer Cruiser: _Malevolence_ (yes, I know there is a ship in the CIS with the same name but it was destroyed) to Yavin in an attempt to trap the Rebels and restore Order to our peaceful society!!"

"So, the ship you're getting is designed after Legendary Sith Interdictor-class cruiser though instead the size of a Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer, not only are you getting your own ship but the only one of its class" muttered Caelestis with a whistle causing Luke to grin at his cousin and Caelestis nodded down to a woman "know who she is?"

"No, I heard Tarkin couldn't make it with the Sun Crusher Project and all meaning that woman is some of his inner circle, know who she is since it is obvious you were questioning my knowledge of Tarkin's Office and that is obvious as I haven't seen his Maw Installation or the people he keeps there!" scowled Luke at whisper as he glared at his cousin.

"That is the first Female Admiral in the Imperial Navy: Admiral Natasi Daala, she guarded the Maw Installation and was the one who brought the Prototype Imperial III-Class Star Destroyers here in the last battle for a real-time demonstration which impressed Grandfather, since she is Tarkin's Protégé it was decided that she would come on his behalf!" explained Caelestis as he looked down at the woman talking with other Admirals and Generals "their building two custom Imperial III-Class Star Destroyer for her as well as another for someone else, one ship will have a smaller crew and customised command and combat systems, the other will be equipped with a Proton beam cannon, Long-Range Turbolasers and internal Gravity Well Projectors!"

"Interesting, I better go catch up with my father, who knows what he has planned!" announced Luke before he headed towards the area Vader had been waiting.

* * *

**Info - And that is the end of that Chapter, Vader and Luke have been given the task of dealing with the rebels on Yavin 4 and Luke has been given a Star Destroyer designed from the original Interdictor-class cruiser used during the Sith Wars, I wonder…who will be a prisoner in Luke's battle at Yavin? Also, no, I won't be adding the Interdictor-class Sith Destroyer Cruiser or the Imperial III-Class Star Destroyer Prototype data…yet. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any questions or Sith/Jedi OCs you want me to make use of, by all means put it in your Review!! **


	6. Act 5

**Chapter 5 – Kyp Durron **

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**8****th**** January, 12:45am; Interdictor-class Sith Destroyer Cruiser: **_**Malevolence**_**, Bridge**

Luke Skywalker looked out at the blackness of Space as Captain Genyo Eclipse walked down the walkway before bowing to his Master, unlike his cousin, the dear Captain hadn't turned against the will of the Empire as it seemed that they would win with the eventual aid of people like Luke Skywalker, Admirals Firmus Piett and Admiral Gerard Garcia. Rebel ships had been active as of late near Yavin Three and Four but with Vader's Fleet growing bolder in their blockade as days went by, there was little chance of the Rebellion getting out through the longer route and hence the Rebels had decided to use Yavin Prime as a springboard to exiting and entering the system, they were using the pull of gravity as a spring past the Interdictors of Vader's Fleet. Using this tactic had allowed the rebel ships to drop out of Lightspeed behind Vader's Fleet, the gravity used as a springboard had sent it faster than the ship's own engines could comprehend and so when they were brought out of Lightspeed their forward velocity managed to bring it out just as it passed the fleet proper, this had annoyed Vader to no end that he even turned around and killed one of the Admirals as a result for disobeying orders.

"Captain, tell me, how long till the remaining fleet arrive?" asked Luke as he turned to Captain Genyo Eclipse who paled at the glance before answering while looking at a Datapad in his hands.

"Roughly within the hour, my Lord, we will then be able to make a move on Yavin 3!" announced Captain Genyo Eclipse and Luke nodded before he turned to walk back down the walkway "I assume you would want me to call at your quarters when they arrive?"

"Yes, I have business to deal with there, once everything is ready I will join you on the bridge briefly!" announced Luke before he continued on with his cape following after him like a tame storm cloud.

Since the attack on Ziost which Luke Skywalker had proved quite efficient in space combat and had hence been given command, it was assumed that Luke was a Sith Apprentice as he was seen a number of times around Vader who was the known Sith Lord, at the same time Deus the known Sith Master had been observing young Skywalker's presence and so it was necessary that no one got in Luke's way during these brief training hours. Luke had even been given this ship and a TIE Hunter Prototype for his own use against the rebels, the fleet gathering would also be under his Command as Commander-In-Chief of obliterating the Rebels alongside Vader, Deus had spared no expense in making the strike force that was soon to arrive capable to defend the _Malevolence_ as well as support its offensive objectives.

"Captain, we have a message from Lord Vader, shall we inform Lord Skywalker?" asked the Communication Officer and Genyo nodded.

"I want all fighters prepared to launch, have all Gravity Well Projectors charged and ready to activate, weapons and shields also!" announced Genyo as he looked at the tactical holo with a smirk "just because the fleet isn't here, it doesn't mean we can stop our duty of guarding the area and stopping enemy transports from escaping, report to Lord Skywalker on the update!"

"Yes sir!" announced the Crew as they got back to work.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Deus' Office**

"So…everything is going the way it should, how long until the other awakens, I wonder" smirked Deus as he relaxed in his throne while looking at the Force Compass while Diabolus stood behind him without even wincing as he too looked into the Force Compass that told of future events exactly as they would play out and chains together alternate possibilities for the future as well as what was required to make those changes come about, really it seemed that the Force Compass created by the Ancient Force Users before either Sith nor Jedi existed could predict the outcome of anything, it was far more reliable than looking into the future through the Force.

"What is happening when it comes to the Jedi?" asked Diabolus and Deus concentrated on the Force energies sustaining the Compass' near impossible predicting power to reveal something of interest.

"It seems Yoda has come out of hiding and is entering the war, is he trying to escape his fate? That is a fascinating decision!" announced Deus as he bridged his fingers and rested his chin on them "such decisions amuse me, I could watch them all day however even I don't have the time in a day to watch the lives of everyone, even if I don't know the fate of everyone since I have not the time it doesn't mean that the Compass won't show me the future I desire and the means in which to get them!"

"Maybe I can make some incursions into Yoda and his location in time as thus, I could keep track of his movements, so that the Force Compass can concentrate on your desired objective and the paths needed to be taken!" announced Diabolus and Deus smirked at that.

"You are kind to me, hopefully Rendili StarDrive will aid us with the new Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser MKII units, they will be the backbone of the Dark Force!" announced Deus as he stood and walked to the viewpoint behind his desk "also, I fought against Alex, he emits a good Dark Side Wavelength!"

"Thank you" bowed Diabolus and Deus nodded before turning around to face Diabolus.

"But that is enough of that, how did things go at Kalist VI, is everything ready?" asked Deus with a smirk as he paced back towards his deck upon the Force Compass making a whining type of warning sound.

"Everything is going as planned, they have begun to turn the area into a major Spaceport that as well as can build a fleet could also build three Super Star Destroyers quickly, we have also began building a Sith Temple, finally there is the case with the weapon you have requested us to build: the Galaxy Gun!" announced Diabolus and Deus raised an eyebrow "onwards, however, the Eclipse will soon be finished along with its Sister ship and the two are to be held at Kuat for the demonstration of present Military technology and power, will you leave that location as is?"

"Yes, the Rebels need to have an observation that they can see with their own eyes, as it will force them to protect their idol even more since that is the extent of their hope" smirked Deus with a smirk "actually, it is all rather endearing, especially as we have a key in which to give commands to the Rebels…their hope will be their downfall as it was with the Separatists!"

"Hahaha, I await your will, my love" bowed Diabolus before dispersing into black smoke which Deus shrugged at before turning to get back to work.

* * *

**5:00am; Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Executor**_**, Vader's Chambers**

Vader looked over the project he was supervising from a distance located over Bothawui in the Both System, firstly was the building of a large Super Star Destroyer Drydock over a year ago and now was the building of the Super Star Destroyer in person which was already halfway finished, the interesting thing about this Super Star Destroyer was that it used a new type of technology along with its internal Gravity Well Projectors were the Destructive Electromagnetic Pulse Tractor Beam Generators which were to be used to disable Rebel Transports as well as the Hit-and-run DEMPSG (Domestic Electromagnetic Pulse Shockwave Generators) that would be used to disable entire fleets before picking them apart, the design was based on and much like the original usage of the Large Ion Cannon on the Subjugator-class heavy cruiser: _Malevolence_, which had caught the eye of many ship designers who wanted to perfect a Super Star Destroyer with a capability 360* in comparison to the 180* firing range of the _Malevolence_.

"As I have said, my Lord, the ship is taking a little longer than we previously expected" muttered Qwi Xux's holo and Vader nodded his head in understanding.

"It needs to be completed all the same, Designer Qwi Xux, I pulled you out of the Maw Installation to complete this objective, don't make me replace you!" growled Vader as he pointed a finger at the hologram and Qwi Xux's Hologram bowed before disappearing, Vader turned as he sensed something just appear in the room, at the centre of dispersing Dark Energy was Darth Diabolus.

"Lord Vader, I come with a message from Lord Deus, he has reason to believe that Yoda is on the move" commented Diabolus and Vader growled "I have taken it upon myself to observe the Jedi and their movements, however I believe you should have been informed in case you run into him on the field, well…that will be all…"

"Wait!" commanded Vader and Diabolus stopped halfway as he turned to leave and Vader could see the Dark Side Energies flooding off him "Deus wouldn't have sent you here just to warn me, I doubt he even sent you here to begin with, what is your angle!?"

"I would hate for Deus to be displeased if you were to die, this is in hope that you won't die and displease Deus even more with anything else that warrants, good day Vader" bowed Diabolus as a storm of Darkside Energy burst around him and he warped from existence.

* * *

**6:00am; Interdictor-class Sith Destroyer Cruiser: **_**Malevolence**_**, Bridge**

"Welcome to the bridge, my Lord" bowed Captain Genyo Eclipse as Luke entered his Flagship's bridge whom made a motion with his hand to desist the bow before walking along the walkway with the captain soon to follow.

"What news from the fleet, are all preparations ready?" asked Luke as he looked out the viewpoint at the stars as the Captain stood at attention behind him.

"We have confirmed the arrival of three Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers, six Imperial I-Class Star Destroyers, Thirteen Victory II-Class Star Destroyers, twenty-six Victory I-Class Star Destroyers, Six Gladiator-class Star Destroyers, Nineteen Imperial I-Class Frigates, twenty-one Victory II-class Frigates, thirty Lancer-class Frigates and Twenty-Five Carrack-class Light Cruisers" announced Genyo Eclipse and Luke nodded with a glow in his eyes, the forces gathered here had quite a few heavy hitters that could be used against the Rebel Fleets in the region and clear the path needed for the Landing Force led by Field Commander Maximilian Veers with his own custom AT-AT MKII Walker, that fleet was guarded by at least fifteen Storm Commando Escort Carriers carrying Anti-Jedi Forces including Force Sensitive Royal Guards and Dark Jedi to attack the supposed Jedi Academy on the planet.

"Have the Fleet make a quick jump to Lightspeed so that it puts us just out of range of the enemy fleet located at Yavin III, once the enemy is defeated there we are to have all forces move into defensive and clean up operations in the area while the Ground Invasion Fleet arrives over the planet, following that we will once again Jump briefly to Lightspeed before launching an attack on the enemy fleet at Yavin with Vader's own Armada tightening the noose on their end also!" commanded Luke and Genyo Eclipse bowed "once the space battle is in good hands we can begin descent operations while I turn the Flag of Command over to Vader on the Executor, I will be heading down to the surface with my personal guards to justify the situation with our defensive forces, I believe our ground forces on the planet are pinned down?"

"Yes, my Lord, previous operations have been stalled due to the Rebellion's numeral traps however we are making gradual headway" explained Genyo Eclipse and Luke sighed as he stretched out with the Force, ever since the first landings on Yavin IV there had been reports of heavy resistance to their landing such as AT-AT barges getting destroyed along with many other transports and likewise that occurred when they were trying to slip past the Rebellion Fleet, the reason for this attack would be that they would dissuade the Rebel Fleet to remain in orbit without the risk of constant damage and distractions to their fleet efforts, it would also act as a distraction for a heavy landing force that will descend to the planet and turn the tide against the rebellion and it was hopefully be enough to capture a great deal of its supporters when the initial panic began.

"I will head to prepare in my fighter, have my guards do so also, I want all forces to concentrate firepower on Anti-Starfighter ships first so that we can quickly overwhelm them with our numbers!" commanded Luke and the Captain bowed as Luke turned to leave the bridge, likewise, the Captain descended into the aft sections to see the communication crew about sending a entire message to the fleet so that they could coordinate their jump at the same time.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant, Old Jedi/New Sith Temple**

Darth Caelestis walked into the Old Jedi Temple with a smile on his face as he looked about at the black and red paint being set upon the walls as the Old Jedi Temple was replaced with the New Sith Temple, Darth Diabolus had literally flooded the place with Dark Side Energy that had literally shifted all Light Side Energy over to the Dark Side as easily as a Jedi turning to the Dark Side, certain upgrades were being made that would innovate this New Sith Order into something that would be remembered for decades to come and that was seen with the other Sith Temples being set up at Bastion, Byss, Korriban, Ziost, Thule, Ryloth and Kamino to but name a few.

"Caelestis, so you came as well, it truly is memorable, isn't it?" asked a voice and Caelestis turned to see Emperor Palpatine making his way towards him with a chuckle "it shows our power, the power to be able to turn even the Light Sided Jedi to the Dark Side, it will be a monument to the Sith for hundreds of thousands of years!"

"Indeed, you know my parents are always trying to help you and our diminished ranks, Grandfather!" announced Caelestis and Palpatine smiled "may I ask what you have planned for, when it comes to my Dad?"

"Why, he is to be Emperor of the New Sith Empire branch of the Galactic Empire in which he will manage all Force Sensitives under his control where they will only answer to him and he will concur with the present day Emperor, Deus is also Imperial Prime Minister when it comes to the Imperial Court and it was he who expressed the none interest in the Senate and how useless it really is with all its blind corruption" answered Palpatine as he turned to leave "I would stay, however I have a meeting with Tarkin, something about the Mass Production of Imperial III-Class Star Destroyers"

"It is a possibility that they would change the tide of the war" commented a voice and Diabolus appeared nearby as the source of the voice.

"Indeed, however we must be cautious when it comes to building them, if the Rebellion gets their hands on a few we could be looking at a loss when it comes to naval battles, however I'm sure that Deus has seen to countermeasures for that possibility" announced Diabolus and Palpatine nodded.

* * *

**6:30am; Kuat Sector: Kuat Drive Yards HQ, Observation Deck**

Admiral Yards looked out at the Ships being built quickly by the shipyards under War Conditions and couldn't help but smile at one of the ships the Super Star Destroyer/Battlecruiser known as the Allegiance-class would soon be one of the strongest ships in the Empire, it was after all a successor to the Republic's Tector-Class Super Star Destroyer that had fought nobly during the Battle of Coruscant and had taken out a great number of Separatist Ships, the _Allegiance_ and any others of its Class if they were to be built would be the scourge of the Rebellion as its predecessor had been the scourge of the Separatist forces.

"Good day, Admiral" announced a voice and Admiral Yards saluted as he noticed Grand Admiral Thrawn walk over to him "I assume you're liking the procession, all of these ships as well as many others are being built throughout the Empire as a show of strength at the 1st Imperial Military Presentation here at Kuat next year, most of the newer ships will be here"

"Yes sir, it will bring out a large number of Rebels in fear of continued combat against out forces, the Rebels will also get more desperate as time goes on" nodded Admiral Yards with a sigh "however, I doubt we can ever defeat the Rebellion in their entirety, not everyone will continue to agree with us"

"True, however with brave people like you fighting for our Navy, there is little chance of the Rebellion ever getting significant foothold in the Galaxy that could prove a threat to our forces!" announced Thrawn and Admiral Yards nodded in understanding "by the looks of it, there is a chance that the Emperor himself will be stepping onto the field, his new Flagship is being built out there after all"

* * *

**9:00am; Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Executor**_**, Bridge**

"My Lord, Lord Skywalker's vanguard is soon to come out of Hyperspace, our ground invasion force at Yavin III is awaiting his arrival before they make their jump to Lightspeed" announced Admiral Piett as he stepped forwards, Admiral Kendal Ozzel had been the fleet Commander but during a Y-Wing attack on the Command Bridge which the Admiral had retired to near the end of the battle, led to his demise and the promotion of Admiral Piett.

"Very good, Admiral, have all ground forces on board to prepare for ground based operations!" announced Vader as he turned to face the Admiral "call in reinforcements, have them hold the line, the blockade however will now move forwards to tighten the noose around Yavin 4!"

"Yes, my Lord" nodded Piett before he walked off towards the rear of the bridge to get the last few details checked out.

"_Vader"_ came a mental voice that Vader recognised as his elder twin.

"_Deus"_ answered Vader mentally as he connected through their twin link.

"_I am sending a Tector-Class with the Fleet, am I sensing surprise, the Rebellion has a reinforcement Fleet on route with large Mon Calamari ships leading them, understand?" _asked Deus mentally and Vader nodded _"the Tector-Class will be scrapped after things have calmed down and it can make its way back to Kuat, it is to be used as a shell for a new Star Destroyer Prototype I am working on, I think…the Pellaeon-Class in a show for the rise to power for the new Admiral Pellaeon who is the protégé of Thrawn"_

"_Why not name it after the Grand Admiral?"_ asked Vader mentally and Deus gave a chuckle.

"_And name it what, the Mitth'raw'nuruodo-Class, sounds like a mouthful doesn't it? But I've already offered Thrawn to have a ship named after him, he turned me down, says he wants to keep the whole Propaganda things against alien races going even though the Chiss are official 'human' citizens of the Empire"_ shrugged Deus mentally before changing his mind _"I'll leave the Pellaeon-Class as something later, for now I believe I can use the Tector-Class as a basis for a new hanger equipped variation of the Allegiance-Class, maybe…Titan-Class"_

"_I'll let you get on that, meanwhile, I have a Armada to run!" _announced Vader as he closed the link before turning from the viewpoint and pacing up the walkway towards where Piett was working at a computer screen.

* * *

**12:30pm; Yavin Sector: Yavin 4, Temple Battlefield **

Field Commander Maximilian Veers' Custom AT-AT MKII Walker stepped out of the descent pod it had been stationed in, launched by the Imperial Carrier _Doomgiver _from its number of pod systems like many of the other forces that had not been descended to the planet by the Venator-Classes, in space the battle had taken an interesting turn with the Rebel Sector Fleet under heavy fire from Imperial Forces and Lord Vader's Forces were also approaching. Veers directed his AT-AT MKII over towards the defensive line of Imperial Troops set up by constant landing operations over the last fortnight, their Commander-In-Chief would be landing after the situation in space was dealt with, Veers made a command before the AT-AT MKII fired at an approaching T4-B Heavy Tank causing the soon-to-be General to smirk.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Interdictor-class Sith Destroyer Cruiser: **_**Malevolence**_**, Bridge**

"My Lord, the enemy fleet is quite powerful in retrospect, maybe we should shuffle around their forces!" announced Captain Genyo Eclipse and Luke's glare silenced him immediately.

"If we do that then we may pincer them between our forces and Vader's however we will also be allowing the descent fleet to be more properly dealt with by the Rebels, we have to break their lines otherwise there is little chance that our ground based invasion will succeed, move all ships into a triangle breakthrough formation and prepare to advance right into the centre of the enemy force!" commanded Luke when he saw an opening "I'll prepare to launch in my fighter!!"

With a nod of his head the Captain ordered that all fifteen Medium Turbolaser batteries and the six Long-Range Turbolasers, as the Rebel fighters got closer the ninety-six Point-Defence light Turbolaser batteries opened up on their ranks, Luke looked cautiously at the enemy's fleet details especially which units of the enemy were still in the battle and other with IFFs being LOST. Luke paused when he noticed some pseudomotion before four of the Imperial III-Class Star Destroyer Prototypes dropped out of Hyperspace, since Luke had last seen them they hadn't been upgraded any and what Luke could tell is that they would need to be upgraded for future battles, the Star Destroyers however were holding their own against some of the present-day frigates however were shortcoming if they were to go up against the Mon Calamari ships which they had been designed to destroy.

"My Lord, with the arrival of reinforcements we should be able to hold here, Lord Vader's main force will arrive soon and then the Rebellion Fleets won't be able to hold the planet's orbit for much longer afterwards!" announced Genyo Eclipse and Luke made a nodding motion with his head before making his way towards the rear of the bridge "we will move on the Rebel Space Station in Northern Orbit!"

"Very well" nodded Luke before he full exited the bridge and made a bee-line for the Hanger which would allow him to descend down to the planet with his Royal Guard escort.

Outside meanwhile the frontline of the Rebellion was collapsing, Vader's personal fleet had arrived and was causing chaos for the Rebellion on the opposite side of the frontline which was slowly leading to their downfall, the _Malevolence_ and two Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers named the _Justice_ and _Avarice_ pushed through the frontline with a number of smaller craft and made a bee-line for the Rebel Space Station at the rear of the rebel Forces and once destroyed all rear line support would come to an end also. Vader sensed something ominous as he launched in his TIE Advanced towards the coming Rebel Fighters, there seemed to be an incredibly powerful Force Signature down on the planet that could or could not be useful to the new Sith Empire and their ranks.

* * *

**1:17pm; Yavin Sector: Yavin 4, Temple Battlefield **

Luke stepped down off his personal TIE Hunter Prototype that he had been given before stepping towards the pseudo Command Centre at the edge of the encirclement where Imperial Forces were holding their ground in defiance to the Rebellion's claim for the world, Luke noticed a flash overhead and smirked when he saw the distinct shape of a Rebel Space Station explode as it gave into the artillery battering against its hull, Luke lifted up his galactic communicator and switched the channel to the _Malevolence_'s Bridge so he could speak to Captain Genyo Eclipse.

"Captain, turn the ship around and face the enemy's rear, pincer them between our forces!" commanded Luke as he looked towards the Rebel Forces on the frontline where the AT-ATs were doing a good job of stopping their approach as he continued to make his way to the frontline.

"_Yes, my Lord"_ announced Genyo's voice of the transmission.

"Glad that you could join us" announced Field Commander Maximillion Veers as he looked at the tactical holo at his frontline base under his AT-AT MKII, Luke looked up at the prototype that had been sent by his uncle, reports stated that it would be the main Imperial Attack unit Commander when placed into Mass Production.

"Commander Veers, I need to know what is happening on the field, Lord Vader said that the frontline has been stabilised?" asked Luke and Veers nodded before pointing to one part.

"Indeed, however the Jedi aided Rebels at the small temple near here are holding the line, we had intended to make that our base of Operations for the Siege on the Large Temple" nodded Veers and Luke smirked as he turned to walk away "where are you going now, my Lord, last I checked you have been sent to take command of our ground forces on the planet"

"That was the original intent, however I see that our forces in that area could use more Anti-Jedi combat than we have gathered, therefore myself and my personal guard will take command of the forces there and allow you to move into that garrisoned areas as our Base of Operations" announced Luke as he nodded one more time before signalling to his guard Commander.

* * *

**1:30pm; Yavin Sector: Yavin 4, Temple Battlefield: Small Temple **

Luke stepped in quickly and beheaded a Jedi that was blocking shots from a nearby Stormtrooper, Luke then force pushed away a group of Jedi apprentices that were pinning down a group of Stormtroopers that were firing from cover, Luke slashed and hacked at a group of three Jedi before launching a large boulder which crushed a Jedi Master who was too busy being distracted by the Stormtroopers that sieged him to notice let alone block the heavy projectile. Luke made a motion with his hand commanding a 2-M Saber-class Repulsortank and two 1-L Imperial-class Repulsortanks to squeeze through the sizable opening created by Imperial Bombardment and open fire on the internal Jedi and Rebel Ranks, Luke then spun around and slashed a Jedi Master in lean half but the master's Lightsaber leapt into a young man's hand and slashed down towards Luke who had difficulty in holding the blade away from him, the boy before him was roughly eight years but the rage he harnessed caused the Dark Side to flourish along his blade and this caused Luke to smirk just evidently before sending the boy and the Lightsaber sprawling away which he snapped as he paced towards the boy.

"You need not struggle, I will not kill you, you have bought my attention" smiled Luke kindly as he helped the boy to his feet "you're name?"

"Kyp Durron, Lord Skywalker, why did you spare me?" asked young Kyp and Luke smirked slightly as he guided the boy towards the Imperial frontline as it spread throughout the temple, Luke noticed a Blaster Bolt from a Rebel launch at Kyp and the young man also noticed it as Luke swept the blade in front of Kyp and sent the bolt back at the one who fired, Luke scowled when he missed but smiled as a Shadow Guard stabbed the Rebel and nodded at Luke, the head of his guard had his back.

"Tell me, young Kyp, how would you like to rule by my side as my apprentice?" asked Luke with a grin as Kyp looked up at him in gratitude and awe over protecting him.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that chap, next chap I will finish with the announcement of something of something rather important in the Star Wars Universe, by the next chap the Rebels will also have staged a fleet attack on Vader's Armada and allowed the Rebels to evacuate, till then Review!**


	7. Act 6

**Chapter 6 – Lord Kumara and the Neo-Sith Empire named Force Users Order **

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**9****th**** January, 12:00pm; Interdictor-class Sith Destroyer Cruiser: **_**Malevolence**_**, Bridge**

"Welcome Back, Lord Skywalker" smiled Captain Genyo Eclipse as he nodded to Luke's approach but then looked towards the child following "who is this?"

"This is Kyp Durron, I'm going to request making him my apprentice, how are things since I've been on the planet's surface?" asked Luke and Genyo sighed before answering.

"The Rebels have lost their forward base and therefore are unwillingly pulling back towards their base on all fronts, the Rebel Fleet have jumped to Lightspeed and gathered above Yavin Prime, it is expected they will charge our planetary blockade with reinforcements to allow their forces to evacuate the planet" commented Genyo and Luke nodded.

"So it has come to this, the Rebels are all but under siege at their temple and this will lead to what I am expecting, they will want to evacuate eventually" explained Luke as he stepped towards the viewpoint to see the planetary blockade around the planet itself.

"My Lord, the Emperor wants to speak with you, it's urgent!" announced Luke's Shadow Guard as he stepped forwards.

"Very well, I will take it in my quarters, I want you to remain here and observe the bridge for me, Commander!" announced Luke as he paced off the bridge with Kyp not far behind.

* * *

**1:30pm; Interdictor-class Sith Destroyer Cruiser: **_**Malevolence**_**, Luke's Quarters**

Luke kneeled on the floor as the holographic projector seemed to start up and release a ray of light upon the centre of the room, the Emperor took form and Kyp knowing who he was dropped to the floor beside his saviour, the Emperor looked at the two before smiling coldly at Luke who looked up at the holographic transmission.

"_Lord Skywalker, you have collected a Jedi Trainee strong in the Dark Side of the Force, what would you have done with him?"_ asked Palpatine's Hologram coldly over the transmission and Kyp shuddered next to Luke while Luke smiled at his grandfather just as coldly.

"I would take him as my Sith Apprentice, if you and my father would allow it, my Master?" announced Luke as he bowed his head once again and Palpatine stroked his chin with his right hand as his eyes glared off in front of him before he smiled slightly.

"_I see an interesting future, you would be a Sith Apostle until you yourself complete you're training, the one you train would not be allowed to become a Sith Lord until you pass your training, I will speak with Vader and get back to you on our decision"_ answered Palpatine's Hologram over the transmission with a cold smile rippling across his face, seconds later the hologram faded.

* * *

**2:00pm; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Deus' Office**

"_The spirits of the old Sith Lords will notice a breach in the Rule of Two if we reinstate the rank of Sith Apostle!"_ argued Vader over the three way communication and Palpatine growled on his end of the transmission.

"_Are we to ignore a potential ally, besides Lord Vader, Lord Deus will change the Rule of Two into the Neo-Sith Empire and hence the Rules of Darth Bane mean nothing to us!"_ countered Palpatine over his side of the three way communication and Deus sighed at his father and younger twin.

"_But that has yet to pass, Deus needs to go to Korriban with the Holocron of Darth Sith to be able to call a spirit meeting of the Great Sith Lords, until that happens we may be seen as heretics to the Rule of Two!"_ announced Vader's hologram with a scowl and Palpatine's Hologram scowled right back.

"I love family, don't you, Diabolus?" asked Deus as he turned his head with a smile to Diabolus who was watching Vader and Palpatine argue like two small boys, at Deus' statement he turned his head and smiled lightly before turning back to watch the favoured argument between his Father-In-law and Brother-In-Law.

"_Helmet head!"_ shouted Palpatine's hologram and Deus bit his lip as not to laugh.

"_Old fart!"_ countered Vader's Hologram and Deus covered his mouth with his hand as to hide the contained laughter, Vader and Palpatine's holograms turned to look at Deus when a whirling sound started up, Deus turned his head to look at the Force Compass and smiled lightly.

"The compass is entertained with the two of you" chuckled Diabolus and both glared at the Sith Grand Master "joking, calm down, yesh!"

"The Compass decides all, father…come with your 'Hands' to Korriban and I will meet you there, Vader…clean up the Rebels as quickly as you can before you too make course for Korriban!" announced Deus as his face turned serious "as of this moment Luke is a Dark Apostle of the Sith, named Darth…Kumara, is that a problem for either of you!?"

"No…my Lord" bowed Vader and Palpatine's Hologram's in unison as the Sith'ari glared at them over his third of the communication.

"Very good then" nodded Deus before he cut the communication before standing to full height "Diabolus!?"

"I'm heading to the _Darkspawn_, I will lead it and four other Praetor-Class Battle groups to Korriban, leave everything to me!" announced Diabolus before he disappeared in Dark Side Energy, Deus meanwhile opened a link to Moff Tarkin's personal communication frequency.

"_Lord Deus, what a pleasant surprise"_ sneered Tarkin and Deus smirked at the man rather than return Tarkin's sneer with one of his own.

"The pleasant part belongs to me, it seems, I have these ship designs that I based on your Imperial III-Class Star Destroyer Prototypes" explained Deus as he sent the file he had been working on in secret "I completed the Prototypes so that they can be placed into mass production, acceptable?"

"_Thank you, Lord Deus, I don't know what to say…"_ started Tarkin and Deus held up a hand for silence.

"Just have them mass produced and two custom made for Dayla and Lord Kumara, we need to win this war, for the Empire!" announced Deus and Tarkin nodded before cutting transmission.

* * *

**3:00pm; Interdictor-class Sith Destroyer Cruiser: **_**Malevolence**_**, Bridge**

With being allowed to train Kyp and being given his new name, Darth Kumara looked out at the stars as he sensed the battle going on below on the planet's surface, death reigned down there and Luke or Kumara as he was known now could feel the destruction that was being released on the surface below. After Luke finished training Kyp for the day he would begin preparations for Operation Storm in the morning, he would lead their forces through the noose and allow them to destroy the Rebel Forces in the temple with ease, Luke looked forward to that moment indeed.

"Lord Kumara, we have confirmation from Maximillion Veers on the surface, he has confirmed that our forces are forming an encirclement, they have patrol bases at all eight points of a complete compass" nodded Genyo and Luke stepped over to look at a projected Tactical Map.

"Have Veers prepare the main attack group, tomorrow I will lead them myself against the Rebels while Veers secures the Temple Parameter!" announced Luke with a grin as he thought up his strategy for the coming battle "I want a few groups of Fighter units holding over the sky at all times, therefore we would have the Rebels at a disadvantage, if they get a transport off we should be able to shoot it down before it exits the atmosphere!"

"_Kumara, I think upon becoming a member of the Sith, you deserve a gift" _announced Deus' voice through his mind.

"_What kind of Gift…agh!" _gasped Kumara as he stumbled and his guards looked at him questioningly _"what the HELL!?"_

"_I have unlocked the Mind Block on you're mind, to do such with such a powerful Mind Block would cause quite an amount of pain and therefore I am sorry for the injury I caused, you can thank Yoda for that strong Mind Block at a later date!" _announced Deus mentally before he cut the link on his end.

"Captain, I am going to return to my quarters, awake me if something urgent comes about" announced Kumara as he spun around and paced up the bridge walkway with a light smile on his face, at least his uncle was on his side, even though Vader wasn't sure what to make of Luke's early ascent.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Executor**_**, Private Hanger **

The black shuttle touched down in the hanger and Vader stood patiently as the entrance hatch lowered to reveal a hooded person step out towards him, the young man was untrained in the versatile abilities of the Dark Side however his Dark Side potential was quite impressive, the young man bowed as he walked over and Vader wondered what Deus had been thinking when he had given Vader this new apprentice from Korriban.

"_The Sith are weak in numbers at the moment, there are Sith Apprentices but not enough Sith Masters to train them, therefore you are to fill that gap"_ had been what Deus had said over their private link as the shuttle had been setting down however Vader could never be sure, it was most likely that the young man was loyal to Deus and therefore Vader, to keep watch and support Vader just as Kyp would for Kumara as his apprentice.

"Lord Vader" nodded the individual and Vader looked down at the slightly smaller individual with a frown and his mask.

"You're name, apprentice?" asked Vader as he turned and the smaller individual fell into pace besides him.

"My name…is Darth Karta" answered the youth named Darth Karta and Vader nodded as the hooded individual followed him into the ship interior.

* * *

**10****th**** January, 9:00am; Yavin Sector: Yavin 4, Temple Battlefield**

Darth Kumara stepped off his shuttle as TIE Bombers dropped bombs onto the temple causing the land to shudder at the impacts, Kumara slipped through the entrance into the interior of the temple where Stormtroopers had already infiltrated deep into, Kumara slashed an unwitting Rebel Soldier in two before throwing a table at the nearest Rebel Commander. Kumara slashed through a blast door at the end of the corridor and then stepped aside for his Royal Guard to clear the way forwards, next came the Stormtroopers with their guns blazing and finally Kumara stepped through with his Shadow Guard on his right and the Noghri Khabarakh who both acted as his Bodyguards, on the other side he heard Rebels shouting about retreating to the Southern Hanger and so set about rallying his troops towards the Southern Hanger.

"Commander Veers!" announced Luke over his Communicator as the hologram of the Field Commander appeared.

"_Yes, my Lord?"_ asked the Hologram of Maximillion Veers as his hologram flickered on.

"Move your force towards the Southern Hanger Entrance and block all escape!" commanded Luke and Veers nodded before he cut the transmission.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Executor**_**, Bridge **

"My Lord, the enemy fleet has just dropped out of Lightspeed, they have been harassing our forces ever since they arrived!" announced Admiral Piett as he stepped forwards while Vader continued to look out at the constant fire fight with a gaze at his damaged ships, most of them were Interdictors.

"Move the Fleet so that the heavy hitting ships are pointed towards the enemy fleet before opening fire, have the Interdictors move closer to Yavin 4's Orbit and speed up the occupation of the area, send a message to Thrawn!" commanded Vader as he paced up the walkway "I'll launch in my fighter, Darth Karta is in charge!"

"Yes, my Lord" nodded Piett as he turned around and began barking out command on where to move the different members of the fleet.

* * *

**10:30am; Yavin Sector: Yavin 4, Temple Battlefield **

Kumara dived into another alcove as a Rebel took a shot off in his direction before he grabbed a part of the wall using the Force before slamming it down on the unlucky Rebel, Kumara jumped out of the alcove and continued to run towards the Southern Hanger with all his forces racing not far behind him, when he reached the hanger door, Kumara force pushed it open causing the doors to slam across the hanger and heavily damage a shuttle that was preparing for takeoff as Kumara stepped in which his guard moving forwards to capture the enemies before them.

"Stop, I surrender!" shouted a voice and a man stepped out into the open which he glanced at the Rebels while motioning to stop firing "I am Bail Organa, my forces have lost, however the rest of the Rebel forces have already slipped past you're blockade including the High Council!"

"It matters not, you will come with us willingly then, you're soldiers will be pardoned and allowed to leave the system" nodded Kumara and Bail looked into his eyes to see his worth before nodding "Khabarakh, bind the Senator, we shall take him back to the _Malevolence_!"

"You know the Empire is going to fall, it is only a matter of time" scowled Bail as he got pulled away by the Stormtroopers led by Khabarakh.

"That is something very unlikely, though a possibility, only time will tell" scowled Kumara darkly as he stepped away from the Senator and headed towards the Temple entrance where Vader and Veers stood waiting.

* * *

**13****th**** January, 9:00pm; Korriban Sector: Korriban, Old Sith Temple**

Darth Deus stepped towards the centre of the Stairway of Souls as he felt the Darkside energy swirl in the air around him, red Force Spirits began making appearance and Deus noticed each of the Sith Masters long since deceased including his Grandfather standing among the gathered Sith Lord Spirits, Deus lifted up his right hand which firmly grasped the Holocron of Darth Sith causing all those before him to gasp at the glow radiating off it.

"So it is true, the Sith are changing hands yet again, this Sith'ari seems even better than the last" commented Darth Plagueis causing others to glare at him.

"Welcome, I bid you step forwards, as you hold the title of Sith'ari and the key to our spirits I seek to know what you desire" commented Darth Bane as he stood before Deus and shuddered on the glare that Deus gave him and everyone else accounted.

"I, Darth Deus, heir to the Sith Mastery. Hereby dub, that the Rule of Two has come to an end, giving birth to a new Sith!" announced Deus as the Sith Spirits gasped however Darth Bane held up a hand for silence "I announce, the Neo-Sith Empire, where the constant cycle of Sith betrayal must come to an end on risk of torture and execution if that is what it takes to get the lesson across!"

"I, Darth Bane the first Sith'ari, accept the Neo-Sith Empire and your decisions as heir to the rank of Sith Overlord and therefore grant the training of more than one Sith Lord at a time by even one Sith Master!" announced Darth Bane before he faded out and the other spirits soon followed.

* * *

**Info – That is the end of that Chap, so Deus becomes the Head of the Sith and prepares to complete his grand plan for making a Order of Sith Lords much like the Old Jedi Order, there will be a time skip in the near future as I will be concentrating on little skirmishes over the next year or so. Review!!**

* * *

**Experimental Imperial-Class Third Generation Star Destroyer:**

**Imperial III-Class Star Destroyer Prototype**

**Length:** 1,900 meters

**Speed:** 44 MGLT

**Acceleration:** 3 MGLT/s

**Manoeuvrability:** 3 DPF

**Hyperdrive:** Class 1.0

**Shielding:** 8000 SBD

**Hull:** 4512 RU

**Weapons:**

8x Octuple barbette turbolaser cannons

20x Turbolaser batteries

10x Heavy ion cannon batteries

4x Phylon Q7 tractor beam projector batteries

**Complement:**

Unknown

**Info **– This is the prototype for the new Imperial III-Class Star Destroyers that the empire are producing, Deus built upon their designs, making them into ships worth mass producing however these are the unfinished, raw design.


	8. Act 7

**Chapter 7 – The Skirmish Year and Politics Swimming **

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**

* * *

**

**26****th**** January, 12:45pm; Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer: **_**Ravage**_**, Bridge **

Darth Karta looked down at the planet Orion IV in the Orion Sector where his personal blockade cowered over the heavens for the last week, the blockade had been set there to install fear into the local populace as well as try and root out the Rebel Cell on the planet, the Empire had been neglecting planet security these days on multiple worlds as they worked to advance Imperial technology throughout the Empire.

"My Lord" nodded the Admiral as he stepped forwards with a nod "we are keeping close watch of the ship traffic to and from the planet, no need to block of the entire system for just a few Rebels"

"You underestimate them, but if you are so sure you can transfer over to the _Torment_, I will return to the Capital in the meanwhile!" announced Karta with a glare as he turned to face the Admiral "well, get going, I'm trusting you're leadership skill and if you fail me then so help me…"

"I won't fail, my Lord" bowed the Admiral before quickly heading off.

"Captain, as soon as that fool of an Admiral is off the ship with his shuttle, you may set course for Coruscant!" announced Karta as he turned to look out the viewpoint once again.

* * *

**12****th**** February, 4:15pm; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Deus' Office **

Darth Deus was relaxed as he looked out at the Praetor-Class Battlecruisers in formation around his fleet, the ship had been holding position over Coruscant for the last month which diverged the Rebels from attacking the planet to retrieve one of their POWs, he was in fact speaking about Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan who had been announced to have committed crimes against the Empire in the form of instigating a Rebellion as one of the Founders of the Rebel Alliance. So long as they had Bail Organa it allowed them to keep the Rebels at bay with the risk of killing the Senator in a attempt to attack any Imperial Targets, therefore the Empire had quickly been able to extract information from the Senator and blockade most of the military ships on Rebel Cell Worlds, all while the Rebels were being quiet under risk of losing a valued member of their central command.

"Lord Deus, may I come in?" asked a voice through the door intercom and Deus answered by turning to face his desk and pressing a button which unlocked the door, allowing Darth Karta to enter into the room.

"What is it you have to report?" asked Deus as he sat down as his leather jacket squeaked upon rubbing with his leather chair.

"Lord Vader seems pleased at the moment, the Empire have blockaded over fifteen worlds for long periods of time, most of the military ships in the area have been checked out and are also aiding the blockade of their home world!" announced Karta and Deus nodded slightly "Emperor Palpatine has also requested that Vader return to the Capital, he says that there are politics that need to be upheld and it may take awhile before the field of battle can be reopened, mostly along the lines of the Rebels making no sufficient moves and from what we can tell is that Bail Organa knows only a few of the bases but not the Shipyards making things…difficult"

"Indeed, you are to keep watch of Vader and help him when necessary, report back to me whenever you can" nodded Deus as he stood while Karta bowed before walking out of the office.

"You seem worried over Vader, rather you're always worried over Vader, makes me wonder if you have time for me anymore" announced Diabolus as he appeared out of Darkside Energy and sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"I wouldn't flirt if I were you" smirked Deus as he walked towards the viewpoint "I thought you'd be busy anyway, you are in charge of the Temple on Coruscant, are you not?"

"Being able to use the Force to teleport across the Galaxy has its uses, besides I thought I should weed out you're true intentions, even give you advice on you're decisions" answered Diabolus seriously "when it comes to the Kuat, Rendili and all the others, what are you going to do?"

"I'll take over their companies, using them I should be able to combine them so that we are operating at maximum efficiency for a discount, allowing the Imperial Military to grow over time" announced Deus as he looked at the data on his screen once he had paced back to his desk.

"The Eclipse and Eclipse II will soon be completed, the Maw Installation also has a number of secret Superweapon projects being built, it even holds the Death Star Prototype" commented Diabolus and Deus scowled as he thought of the Death Star weapons which would act as nothing more than a means-to-an-end.

"The Maw needs to be brought into light before the Emperor, if the Emperor knows about it yet ignores it then it would be the chance I need to take it as my own, if he acknowledges it under Tarkin then we could have even more difficulties when it comes to keeping the Maw Installation Secret!"

"It's a slippery slope either way" shrugged Diabolus as he relaxed back in his chair to think.

* * *

**27****th**** February, 9:00am; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant, Imperial Palace: Corridor**

Darth Kumara paced through the corridors of the Imperial Palace while ignoring the Nobility wandering around also among the ranks of servants, Nobles had been trying to gain Kumara's attention ever since Palpatine had announced that there would be more than one Sith Lord in the Empire, every Noble he met wanted him to marry their daughter which Kumara showed no interesting in doing such as he had already found the woman he loved.

"Ah, Lord Kumara, what brings you here?" asked Mara Jade as she turned to face the young Sith Apostle, Kumara was a stone throw away from becoming a Sith Lord, all he needed to do was pass all his private lessons under both Palpatine and Vader.

"You can call me Luke, I don't mind, but only in private" nodded Kumara with a smile as he continued to walk along the corridor with Mara close behind.

"So, you've heard about the Rebel Cell on Kuat, right? Can't imagine they have much support" smiled Mara at the thought "didn't the Rebels attack there once to test or even slay Deus, they failed rather dramatically with Deus kicking their asses, no mind in the Empire has ever gotten close to countering Deus"

"The Imperial Supreme Commander leads well" nodded Kumara as he paced towards the Throne Room "in politics he is unmatched, on the field he is undefeated, and in combat he has never given the slightest opening"

"He's the Emperor's prodigal son, amazing in almost every way, right?" asked Mara with a smirk and Luke shrugged uncaring "every Sith Lord trained by him are amazing Commanders and combatants"

"What I'm curious, is how you know, Deus is the son of Palpatine" muttered Kumara as he turned to glare at Mara whose smirk turned feral.

"Because the Emperor trusts his 'Hands' with such information, I am an Emperor's Hand, trained by the Emperor himself" answered Mara as they continued up to the doors before coming to a stop "go alone, he's expecting you"

* * *

**10:00am; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant, Imperial Palace: Throne Room **

"Welcome, my boy" smiled Palpatine as he sat forwards on his throne and Kumara walked forwards until he stood before the throne before kneeling causing Palpatine to smile "stand, my boy, walk with me"

Kumara followed the Emperor through the back entrance of the Throne Room where the Emperor led them into a lift, the lift rose through the Palace to the Emperor's personal viewpoint over the Imperial Capital; Palpatine walked towards the viewpoint and clasped his hands together behind his back.

"Grandfather?" questioned Kumara when he noticed the age old Emperor looking down at the City with a creased forehead.

"The Rebels are causing mass chaos in this galaxy, causing a collapse to our peaceful and just society, therefore we must do the best in our power to make sure that the Rebellion never wins this war" announced Palpatine and Kumara nodded as he stepped in front of the Emperor.

"I promise Grandfather, that so long as I have a wisp of life left in my body, I will make sure that the Rebels do not win this war at high costs" announced Kumara before he backed out of the room while the Emperor pondered what was on the horizon.

* * *

**13****th**** March, 9:00am; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant, Imperial Palace: Holding Cells**

"Wake up, _Senator_, I'm you're guest today" announced Deus with a spring in his step as he descended into the Holding Cell causing Bail Organa sat up with a groan as Deus sat down opposite him with a victorious grin on his face "I was wondering, are you enjoying you're _'inspection'_ of the palace's Holding Cells, _Senator_?"

"They seem rather fair, amazing torturing facilities and the high amount of cruelty, would open any man's eyes to the corruption of the Empire" scowled Bail Organa and Deus laughed lightly.

"Yes, that was the idea, the point of being put through this is to make you feel hated until you finally snap under pressure and spill you're soul for us" answered Deus with a smirk as he crossed one leg over the other "I once believed that you're ideas were correct, however for you're ideas to be built upon, we would require peace but that is even more unlikely with the constant combat"

"So you attempt to suppress everyone through tyranny!?" countered Bail and Deus scowled just slightly.

"You're not so self-righteous yourself" counterattacked Deus as he glared at the Senator before standing "you have an appointment with the Torture Chamber at Ten, I would hate to take up any more of you're free time than I already am"

"Before you go…what has happened to the Alliance?" asked Bail and Deus smirked as he turned around upon stepping out of the Holding Cell.

"You mean the Rebel Alliance, their on the run, but in you're shoes…I would be more worried about myself" chuckled Deus as he closed the Holding Cell door before walking down the corridor while whistling to himself as he did so.

* * *

**12****th**** April, 6:00pm; Interdictor-class Sith Destroyer Cruiser: **_**Malevolence**_**, Bridge**

Kumara looked down at the destruction that was rendered upon finding a Rebel weapon cache on the Peaceful planet Delaya in the Alderaan Sector, a small Rebel Fleet had arrived to help its member world however through Kumara's leadership they had easily defeated the Rebel Fleet as it had risked its ships than damage to the planet itself, Kumara looked at the wreckage before turning to face Genyo Eclipse who stood with his arms behind his back.

"We have destroyed the enemy fleet, our forces have sent a landing party down to the surface, this ships is ready to make the jump to Lightspeed after we hands the Flag of Command over so that the fleet can remain and quarantine the entire planetary orbit!" announced Genyo as he looked at the destruction.

"Very good, Admiral, I will withdraw to my quarters and I would like you to call me once we arrival back at Coruscant" nodded Kumara before he headed off towards the exit of the bridge.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that chapter, I'm skipping the whole training of the Apprentices since I don't want to go into much detail about the whole training a person how to use the force, in the next chapter will lead up towards Bail getting saved. Review!!**


	9. Act 8

**Chapter 8 – Rebel Movements and the Shadow of the Star Forge**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**7****th**** May, 4:00am; Interdictor-class Sith Destroyer Cruiser: **_**Malevolence**_**, Bridge **

It had all been happening as of late, like zombies rising from the grave suddenly, the Rebellion had struck Imperial Bases with such speed and secrecy that it would put a Sith Assassin aboard a Stealth Ship to shame. Captain Genyo Eclipse looked around his bridge and the untrained crew that had to take the place of the casualties in the last battle, they had attempted to destroy the ship or in one way the Rebels wished the attack would kill Lord Kumara however all it did was swap the chain of Command to Kyp Durron, Kumara had been injured in the fight thanks to the amount of shrapnel flying around the bridge when it had been hit by a Turbolaser shot.

"Lord Durron how is your master?" asked Genyo when Kyp arrived on the bridge; the nine years old looked about before turning his attention to the Captain, though in age he was young, in stature the boy looked like a teen and a old veteran by the look of his eyes.

"His wounds are healing, however he has devised that we cannot help anymore allies at the state that our forces are in the now, we are to return to Coruscant!" announced Kyp and Genyo nodded before turning to face the helmsman.

"Helmsman, set course for the Capital, this is an order from Lord Kumara!" announced Genyo who headed towards his desk once he saw things were underway.

* * *

**24****th**** May, 3:00pm; Subterrel Sector: Polis Massa remains, Polis Massa Base: Command Room**

Leia Organa stood near a viewpoint and looked out towards the Asteroids that had once been a world, the Imperials had yet to track them to the remains of this world therefore the Rebel High Command was safe for now, not including the Rebel Leader that is presently in the Imperial noose and that was what worried Leia above all else.

"Leia, are you okay?" asked Han as he walked towards her and she looked at Han with a scowl, it had been a heart send to learn that her father had not only survived the destruction of Alderaan but also escape pursuit by Imperial Intelligence, now however she felt all the previous worry for her father come back in full force.

"It's nothing, nothing more than worry for my father, including the safety of the Rebellion" answered Leia as she sighed slightly at the predicament "what has Mothma decided?"

"She has decided that they will attack Sullust in the next week, after that the Rebellion will make a move on the Imperial Capital in a hit-and-fade operation where we hope Jedi Infiltrators will be able to return Bail Organa to us, however it took an entire session of argument to be able to confirm the idea" groaned Han as he sat down on a nearby chair "reports say that Darth Deus did some ritual on Korriban and now all the Jedi are shaking in their boots, I don't know much about the Force but it had to have been something to do with the Sith Lords, when the Jedi sensed it at the time you seem to have gone pale and though you're colour has slowly been coming back you still seem a little…ill to return to meetings"

"I don't know…if I'm Force Potential, it seems mine is strong enough to get these 'feelings' however not strong enough to be sensed, I don't want to be trained in the ways of the Force as it would raise the stakes upon the Rebellion even more especially if I were to be captured" sighed Leia and Han nodded "the Jedi have a Mind Meld thing that can even work to coordinate Soldiers, they can block the link but never permanently severe it making a Leader of the Rebellion and a Mind Meld equipped for User quite a target for Sith mind manipulation for information extracting, since I am a possible Force Potential I would rather that we keep this conversation between the two of us"

"Okay, princess, if that is you're command" smirked Han as he walked away and Leia just sighed as she leaned against a console, things were going to get chaotic for them in the next week, especially with Deus being over Coruscant.

* * *

**25****th**** May, 12:00pm; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant, Imperial Palace: Private Dining Room**

"It seems that the Corporate Sector has been having troubles as of late, or so you report Revel, what exactly does the New Sith Lord say on the matter?" asked Palpatine as he pushed away his finished plate.

"The Corporate Sector is known to have been feeding technology and information to both Imperial Forces and the Rebellion, they seem panicked as of late, as if we or the Rebels have released confidential information that could be sold into either Rebellion or Imperial hands, I assume the cost will be rather high" muttered Revel as the Red eyed and haired young man looked over at his father.

"Interesting, to cause such uproar in so little a time, must be juicy information" commented Deus as he took a piece of Bruallki off the plate in the middle of the table and chewed on the piece for awhile.

"Then maybe we should send someone to investigate" commented Darth Karta as he looked up at his master who sat over halfway up the table.

"Interesting proposition, Lord Karta, who would you have had go?" asked Vader as he looked back down the table at his new apprentice who shrugged lightly.

"I say that I should take an interest in it myself, leave it down to me, I will get this information" nodded Raven as she stood and walked out of the Dining Room.

"Anyway, back to the problem at hand, I have a ship returning to Coruscant soon that holds the details of an adventure into Wild Space with the intent of mapping the area however it has lost its fleet to pirate attacks and has been forced to hold position at Lamarebb near the planet Lamaredd of the Lamaro System" explained Palpatine as he bridged his hands lightly "there are Rebel Forces between us and that world, therefore we need a fleet to breakthrough to the Rebel owned worlds on route to the system, we are then to escort the Star Destroyer back to Coruscant and to do so you, Luke, will be using the new Custom Imperial III-Class Star Destroyer: _Apostle_!"

"I see, what may I ask is the purpose of this ship, what are you hoping to find over there?" asked Luke and Deus coughed to get everyone's attention.

"The Vice Admiral in charge of assisting the Fleet was a weak Force Sensitive who I gave an important mission to, that mission was to track down the prototype unit that was used to create the Star Forge, an imperative Superweapon that we have tried to duplicate" explained Deus as he looked among his family members "for those who don't know, the Star Forge was a giant automated shipyard that designed to create the most powerful army of all time, it was destroyed by the Jedi during the time of Darths Revan and Malak!"

"So, if we gain the data necessary, we could be able to complete the _Carrion_ and build fleets at an incredible pace to match our soldier production" smirked Vader and Deus nodded, Kumara since upon becoming a Sith Lord over the last few weeks found that secrecy was the trade of the Sith, the _Carrion_ was one of the most secret projects to the Sith.

"I will leave as soon as the _Apostle_ arrives!" announced Kumara as he stood with a bow before crossing over towards the entrance.

* * *

**27****th**** May, 7:00pm; Imperial III-Class Star Destroyer: **_**Apostle**_**, Bridge **

The _Apostle_ and its fleet of four Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers escort dropped out of Lightspeed, the remaining ships in the fleet were eight Imperial I-Class Star Destroyers, over forty Carrack-class Light Cruisers, two Escort Carriers and over twenty Strike-class Medium Cruisers. As they approached the location that the Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer: _Peacemillion_ was said to be located waiting for escort out of the system with the threat of Rebel ships in the nearby Hyperspace routes, though Lord Kumara had been given Command of the fleet it had been Lord Deus who had gathered together the ships needed to traverse into the edges of the Outer Rim and he had been very thorough, he had even risked weakening the Capital's own fleet to nurture this one so that it could punch through any Rebellion blockade.

"My Lord, we have confirmation that the Peacemillion will be travelling right through a gap in the Asteroid Belt known as The Reef, there is a small gap through the centre of Reef that could fit a Imperial I-Class through easily enough" announced Genyo Eclipse as he stepped forwards as Kumara pondered the layout of the field by looking through the viewpoint "if we set up an ambush along the Reef near the path through, we should be able to stop the pirate or Rebel forces chasing after them, allowing the _Peacemillion_ to escape!"

"Agreed, make the necessary arrangements, I will report to the Emperor!" announced Kumara as he walked from the front of the bridge to the rear of the bridge.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant, Imperial Palace: Throne Room**

"My Emperor, is there something wrong, are you not feeling well?" asked Darth Diabolus as he paced up towards the Emperor who looked sadly towards the Sith Grandmaster.

"Even though they have missions, it seems that Lord Deus and Vader have simply abandoned me…" muttered Palpatine as he looked distressed and Diabolus shook his head with a sad smile.

"You are worried about Deus' prediction that Coruscant will be attacked by the Rebels, I have seen to the defence of space by giving the _Lusankya_ to Mara Jade and she will defend you with every piece of her sanity and existence, I will be defending the ground as I'm sure that the Rebels are after something of immense importance to be launching an attack on the planet!" announced Diabolus and Palpatine looked suddenly interested in what the young Sith Master was saying.

"You mean Bail Organa, is that why Deus has left, he is taking Bail away from Coruscant and had instead left a very interesting VIP behind to instead be picked up by the Rebels?" asked Palpatine as he pondered and Diabolus smirked viciously at the thought.

"That is right, a spy in fact, that will lead us to the heart of Rebel Command" chuckled Diabolus and Palpatine's eyes glowed with sadistic interest.

* * *

**28****th**** May, 9:00am; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Holding Cells**

"Wakey, wakey, _Senator_" barked Deus as he stepped into Bail's Holding Cell and turned to face the awakening man "since you found the Prisons at the Imperial Palace unsatisfactory, I was wondering, what do you think of my own"

"Worse" was all Bail managed to mutter out before Deus slammed him fully against the wall.

"Come now Bail Organa, at the Palace you were under the Emperor's care, here under my care you'll find I re-educate those who don't show the specified manners in my presence" snarled Deus before smiling lightly "however I didn't take you from the Palace just to annoy you, you've become rather interesting bait, now we can use the fact that their spies' last reports say that you were in the Palace's Holding Cells, know what that means?"

"The Rebel Alliance is walking into an ambush!" gasped Bail and Deus gave a light laugh.

"Well done, yes, I have planned a fleet to be waiting just a Lightspeed Jump away from their location" answered Deus as he looked at the ex-Senator "I just hope that the act of defeating the Insurgent Fleet over Coruscant brings us once again a step closer to ending you're Insurgence, once and for all!"

"You know they will never give in to you!" countered Bail with a snarl and Deus let out a cruel laugh.

"Very well, then they will all die and that includes Mon Mothma and Leia Organa, good day…_Senator_" sneered Deus as he climbed out of the Holding Cell and once again Bail was left alone.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter, who can wait for the return of the Star Force or for Alex Skywalker to show his true Force potential, it will all be happening soon as this Series comes to a close, there are a good few chapter yet and the follow-up will start leading up to Hoth and a little while after Bespin! Review!! **


	10. Act 9

**Chapter 10 – Corporate Chaos**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story! **

* * *

**25****th ****September, 12:45pm; Coruscant: Imperial Palace, Throne Room**

"You want what?" questioned Emperor Palpatine as he looked at his Eldest Son in disbelief, Deus' plans had been waterproof before however now Palpatine was very tempted, to question Deus' Sanity.

"A decisive battle, if we can locate the Rebellion's present Base of Operations we can launch a full out attack on them, surprise attack would be the most effective of means" explained Deus as he looked at the Emperor "it would give his valuable time to set new plans into motion, it would also give the Rebellion the fear that we are closing in on them, at that moment we are to stretch our lines against the Rebellion and try to force fire fight in a number of sectors"

"But that would cause…" started Vader and Deus smirked as he looked at his younger Twin.

"Huge losses?" asked Deus with a smirk before continuing "the Jedi would be disabled by the extreme loss of life and so, it is the perfect chance for my capturing of our last Royal, there is also a large possibility that we can turn the Inner and Mid Rim Conflicts on their head against the Rebellion!"

"Even so, the conflict could go either way, I will allow Deus to prepare his forces for just such a battle" announced Palpatine with a sigh as he relaxed in his throne "Lord Kumara will be in charge of the Mid Rim Command while Mara Jade will deal with the defences to Coruscant, Lord Diabolus will deal with the rebels that appear to cause trouble near vital areas of the Inner Rim!"

"Vader will be required to lead an Outer Rim Fleet for the coming battles, they will clear the way for my personal Fleet, if everything goes as planed we could cause heavy damage to the Rebellion in both the Inner Rim and Mid Rim as well as take out their centre of command!" announced Deus as he looked at the checklist of things that were required.

"Do you have any idea where the enemy would be located, I'm not going out of my way to prepare a personal fleet unless I know where I am going" growled Vader and Deus smirked at the younger twin.

"Subterrel Sector or so our spy says, he has yet to gain a complete location as he himself has yet to arrive in that area, I believe however that they would turn the Medical Asteroid known as Polis Massa into a base" commented Deus with a slight smile at this information "I will send a Probe Droid into the sector, if the reports are to my liking from both the Droid and the Spy, then we will set course for Polis Massa at all speed!"

* * *

**26****th**** September, 5:30am; Subterrel Sector: Polis Massa remains, Polis Massa Base: Command Room**

"Your up early" announced a voice and Leia turned to see Alex step into the room with a shudder, Alex Skywalker, which he was conveniently known while much to Leia's surprise when they had first met, had changed dramatically since his last mission and Leia started to fear the worst for the Jedi.

"I'm just…thinking" answered Leia as he looked out at the stars and Alex nodded as he stepped beside her "something is about to go very wrong, very, very wrong"

"The Jedi say the same however I can't sense anything personally, maybe a group of them are getting together and using their combined potential to search the future, who knows" shrugged Alex as he leaned his back against the tactical table "I just know that the Sith are WAY stronger than the Jedi first anticipated and are way more dangerous than those gone by in the past, these Sith are not stuck on only using their anger and unlike the old Sith they are actually using their heads, they can plan…and think"

"That Sith Lord…Darth Deus…" commented Leia as she thought on the man and noticed Alex tense "what do you know about him"

"From a normal point of view he seems to be powerful and smart, energetic one minute and emotionless the next, he has complete control over how he appears to an audience" answered Alex simply and Leia smirked at the evasion.

"I meant how he feels in the Force, particularly to you" countered Leia and Alex tensed even more before relaxing.

"He feels…familiar, it's really odd, I don't know why" sighed Alex as he thought on the subject.

* * *

**27****th ****September, 4:45pm; Coruscant: The Works, LiMerge power Building: Sith Lab 3 Control Room**

Deus smirked like a child as he looked at a handful of scientific information that he had gained, DNA of Galen Marek would be useful for what Deus had in mind since they were in a dire loss when it came to 'Secret Force Weapons of Mass Destruction' to be used against the Jedi, once upon a time Darth Sidious desired a private army of Sith Assassins however Deus decided that a single 'Super Assassin' would have to do for now.

"So, this is what you're doing" chuckled Emperor Palpatine as he walked into the Control Room with his usual bent strut "but why are you using his Genetics, I agree he was powerful, but not that powerful"

"The Clone I hope could emulate a power that was demonstrated by Galen Marek when he reached a balance of the Light and Dark sides of the Force, he used a Force Unleashed Attack, an ability that hasn't been seen since Darth Sith: the first Sith Emperor" commented Deus with a childish smile "I want to observe the technique, so I will have the ability to emulate a version of it for myself, that is my greatest trait"

"You're obsessed with learning everything that there is to know about Force abilities, if you succeed in emulating the 'Force Unleashed', then you will become one of the most powerful Sith in history" chuckled the Emperor as he looked at a computer screen with a dismissive glance "also I have a mission for you of the utmost importance, we have detected an enemy fleet that has been located over the remains of Alderaan, we have confirmed that they are in truth taking information recorded by their spies over an encrypted communication line"

"And you want me to snuff them out?" asked Deus as he looked at the Emperor whom scowled "don't worry, I'll bring the information back undamaged"

* * *

**28****th**** September, 3:00am; Over Alderaan Remains, Battlefield**

The _Obedience_ was using a Task Fleet of three custom Praetor-Classes and Six Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers in a net of the enemy's path, finally he had commanded that a group of ten Interdictor-Class Cruisers be also brought for the plan he had in mind, seemingly within his combat forecast the enemy came out of Lightspeed and directly into his trap as he desired. The enemy Fleet that was here to make the exchange with Rebellion representative and Deus couldn't help but laugh at how stupid the Rebellion Spies were, to actually send a fleet to a long purged sector for an exchange of highly confidential information was just asking for the Empire to intercept their meeting and have the conspirators captured, now however they simply had to wait.

* * *

**6:00am; Venator II-Class Star Destroyer: **_**Envy**_**, Commander Suite**

Darth Vanus relaxed against the plush crimson pillows as he looked at his taskforce descending towards the planet in the form of the Storm Commando Escort Carriers and landing shuttles from the Venator II-Class and Four Acclamator II-Class Assault Ships, finally Darth Vanus would also go planet side in his own personal and customised Ginivex-Class Solar Sail Starfighter also known as a Fanblade Starfighter.

"My Lord, our forces are already landing on the surface, shouldn't you too be preparing to head out?" asked Admiral Deniers as he stepped into the room.

"I will leave when I want to leave, thank you, Admiral" yawned Vanus as he continued to remain sprawled over the sheets and plush pillows of his Sofa sized throne while allowing the Darkside to empower his voice and make it sounds deadly even though he was too lazy to make such powerful commands.

"Y…yes, my L…Lord" bowed the Admiral slightly before he marched out of the Command Suite.

With a sigh, Darth Vanus groaned as he slowly and elegantly got off his plush throne before stretching, it was time to get to business on the planet below and Vanus would make sure that the Jedi on that world didn't get any type of foothold to stop the Jedi from informing their 'Rebel Alliance'. Darth Vanus was about to walk out when the communication unit starting to act up, Vanus moved into the communication room and started the system up before kneeling as Darth Deus' Hologram appeared, Vanus smirked at his childhood friend which the Sith'ari or their Sith Overlord just stared back with an emotionless and thoughtful.

"Lord Vanus, I want a status report, how goes the occupation of the abandoned Palace that once belonged to Gardulla the Elder of the Hutts?" asked Deus as he watched his friend sit Indian style and think.

"The landing went rather well, the Tusken Canyon is going to be an issue, however I believe that if we occupy a Tusken Encampment near the Palace, then we should easily be able to keep watch for enemies attempting to come at us by land" announced Vanus with a bored stare off at the opposite side of the room.

"Indeed, also I would put up Shield Generators around those bases, I will be sending relief forces including Emplacements such as Autoturrets and XX-10 Turbolaser towers, I also want two Hyper Velocity Guns built on the surface!" announced Deus as he looked at something from his side which Vanus guessed was the Force Compass if Deus was in his usual office on the _Obedience_ "I will also be sending a Praetor-Class and an entire fleet to aid the building of that planet's Space Station, I will speak to Tyber Zaan about putting pressure on the Hutts in the Area while also preparing forces throughout the Universe to defend their planets like crazy, things are going to get rather chaotic in the next month"

"I assure you, that Gardulla's palace will be well put to use to" smirked Vanus and Deus nodded a last time before he cut off the transmission link.

* * *

**9:00am; Over Alderaan Remains, Battlefield**

Deus dropped his TIE Interceptor into a roll as he dived under the Rebel Corvette to come up underneath another, firing two missiles into the bridge of the enemy ship before him, thereby causing the bridge of the Corvette to explode from the impacts of the missiles. The Battle had started just an hour ago and yet the Rebellion were continuing to hold up regardless of the fact that their technology was outdated and redundant, their will was commendable regardless of the disadvantages they were up against and Deus scowled as he shot down two Y-Wing Bombers, the Obedience would overtake the enemy missionary vessel in moments meanwhile the enemy's legendary Millennium Falcon would also be coming to pick up the information on that vessel.

"Lord Deus…" started Admiral Garcia as he opened a communication channel to the Imperial Prince however Deus cut him off.

"Use the Superlaser on the nearest enemy ship and try to give the _Obedience_ an opening to capture the target, target the ships that our forces are not engaging, I will be along shortly" announced Deus as he fired at an X-Wing which couldn't turn in time to catch him off guard, as commanded the Superlaser fired and destroyed the nearest ship to the target, the Garcia then directed the _Obedience_ forwards to take the enemy Blockade Runner into tractor beam range.

Deus fires at the Blockade Runner's engines allowing the lighter ship to lose most of its push and soon it became near vulnerable to not only the _Obedience_'s speed but also the strength of its tractor beams, Deus shot down a wing of five Y-Wing Bombers before firing his last pair of Proton Torpedoes at the bridge of the last heavy hitting ship of the enemy fleet, with the enemy fleet now at a disadvantage he then turned around and went back to shooting or hunting after enemy fighters until the battlefield tired out.

* * *

**10:00am; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge**

"So Admiral…what information were the rebels obsessing over?" asked Deus as he stepped up next to Gerald Garcia whom was leaning over his computer.

"Lots of data on our formations, Army formations, Fleet formations, weapon projects, project designs, Important areas of Interest, deals of cost cuts to rebellion suppliers in the Corporate Sector, all that and more…" groaned Admiral Garcia as he leaned back into his chair and took a sip of coffee from a mug "there are also a noted supplier and ally for the Rebellion, named in these files, a Robert Hilling whom is a rising businessman in the Corporations throughout the universe as well as the Corporate Sector. Well, we now know where he is getting business success, albeit illegally, from"

"Excellent, we have a rat, now for the rat poison" smirked Deus as he crossed over to the centre of the bridge and nodded towards a Communication Officer "open Communication link to Kohlma, the Graveyard moon of the planet Bogden, the Sith Temple there will do"

* * *

**11:30am; Tatooine: Vanus' Tatooine Palace/Imperial Station Bravo, Garden**

Vanus smirked as he leaned down into the flowerbed and tended the roses while looking up at the shield resting above him, if they decided to deactivate the shield one day they would put up the thermal shielding over the Garden, so that the temperature of the twin suns didn't make fried potatoes and carrots out of the plants here.

"Lord Vanus, you have a message from your cousin" announced a Mouse Droid before a hologram appeared out of the top revealing Vanus' Cousin: Darth Floresco.

"Cousin, I am reporting in that I cannot take care of your Temple on Teth, I've sent a Sith Assassin to deal with it" shrugged Floresco and Vanus pouted slightly.

"What Assassin?" asked Vanus with a glare and Floresco smirked slightly when he remembered his cousin's fetish for the feline races.

"Darth Acolmiz, a Nekodian, state of the art assassin too" answered Floresco as he ran a hand through his long crimson hair before looking off to the side "Teth is under Imperial control for now however the Rebellion have been increasing their forces in the area, this includes their Jedi lackeys, make sure to return there soon"

"I'll move at my own pace" countered Vanus but nodded one last time at his Cousin before cutting off the transmission.

* * *

**5****th**** October, 11:00pm; Unknown Regions: Maximus Sector: Vedorite's Main Habitation sphere, Twins' Chambers **

The Orbit in question around the Star Maximus was known as Vedorite and it was here in the Unknown Regions that Deus' men had been working on the most advanced Hyperspace Technology in the Galaxy, it had been hard pressed however over 22 Years after the Clone Wars they were finally completing the Ultimate Lightspeed Reflector Array, a Device that could allow a fleet to cross from one end of the Galaxy to the other in a maximum of three hours without the risks of Galaxy wide damage by causing the Death of a Star while travelling.

The Lightspeed Reflector Array was designed to bypass all dangers of Lightspeed Travel across the Galaxy while in the shortest amount of time possible, that was successful with a Maximum of a Three Hour Trip to the target System in question as calculated presently by the Chiss, Duros and Imperial Scientists working on the project since Deus' appearance in the Clone Wars. Noah Skywalker and his alter ego known as Darth Deus, had 'fought' over the project during the Clone Wars which Anakin at the time was clueless to the possibility that it was just a ruse, Vader however was not as naive as his teenage self as he looked out near where the _Executor_ and _Obedience_ towards where the nearly finished Lightspeed Reflector Array was getting finishing touches.

"Like it, brother?" asked Deus as he came up behind Vader with a slight smirk on his face as Vader looked at a readout on the nearest computer screen, the Lightspeed Reflection that would be fired could be approximately as wide as Twelve Executor-Class Super Star Destroyers touching while being side on, likewise one could fit ten Sovereign-Classes with one being in front of the other also in the length of the Lightspeed Shadow as the effect was known.

"I knew that you were fighting over a project during the Clone Wars, but I never thought this would be it, the ultimate undermining weapon to use on our enemies. A device that can allow an entire Armada to go into Lightspeed and appear anywhere in the Galaxy, with no damage to the things it has to pass through and no way for it to be detected, to think that the main body of it is actually a hybrid of the Hyperdrive Cannons used by the Duros before Hyperdrive was created and a Prototype Shell for the Galaxy Gun's main barrel" muttered Vader with a shake of his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"There is much to get done, but soon, the Rebellion will either be in complete and utter Chaos within a month or so" smirked Deus as he walked over to a sofa before sitting down "so relax, until then we're on leave, in the next month our Armada will gather within the firing range, all we need to do is wait for when the Reflectors around the cannon are completed"

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter, complicated I know however you'll learn of Deus'/Noah's exploits in the Clone Wars only after I get anywhere with it, Review! **


	11. Act 10 Finale

**Chapter 11 – Battle of Polis Massa **

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story! **

* * *

**7****th**** November, 11:00am; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge**

Deus sat in a throne near the Admiral station that was originally built for the usage of an Admiral or Grand Admiral, since Admiral Gerald Garcia and Captain Aleid Donix had admitted that the Captain's station was large enough for both of them to make use of and therefore Admiral Garcia had handed over the Admiral's station with all its equipment to Deus unless Deus was either not on the bridge or was out in battle, Deus himself used the station as a bridge work area for when he needed to take personal command of the fleet.

Today however a rather special day as the entire 'Dark Armada' was was gathered to initiate an invasion of the Polis Massa orbit in the Subterrel sector of space, but how was the question the Rebels faced if they knew of Deus' invasion plans however they expected that the Empire was planning a frontal attack and had acted accordingly, Tatooine was soon to enter conflict with the Rebellion in an attempt to keep Imperial Forces from using it as a Outer Rim Stronghold and Thrawn had made a daring attempt towards Polis Massa through Hydian Way however it seemed he too was destined to be intercepted at Mustafar, this however was all to Deus' forecasted strategic plan.

"My Lord, we officially have over Five hundred ships on hand in the sector" announced Gerald Garcia as he marched up towards where Deus sat pondering at the positioning of the fleet before the Jump was to be made, some things had to be taken into consideration, otherwise they would come out of Lightspeed into a fire storm.

"Have our reserves first go to Lightspeed and hold position at Subterrel, they will send encrypted reports back to us for 24 hours before we too make the jump to Lightspeed, instruct our forces at Korriban to send more Praetors and Star Destroyers!" commanded Deus as he looked at an old tactical holo of Polis Massa before he stood "I need to speak to Lord Vader, to attempt to get him to go with the reserves, excuse me"

* * *

**2:00pm; Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Executor**_**, Vader's quarters: Meditation Chamber**

Vader closed his eyes and felt out with the force or more specifically over the twin bond he and Deus retained, that was the one think that had doomed the Jedi against the power of the Sith and the destiny of the Force, their 'Chosen One' had a Sith'ari twin and therefore it was that Sith'ari whom chose what happened to the Force and how it came into balance. Vader felt his twin close by and raised his head from its meditative position to look up at his throne's control panel, which he pressed a few buttons to keep his helmet suspended over his head however he allowed the chair to turn, locking the door of his Meditation Chamber the moment that Deus stepped into the room and the full force of his twin's presence hit him.

"Brother, I have a request" announced Deus as he stepped forwards where his twin bond flared up as he opened himself to the Force "I need to send our reserves ahead of schedule, I know that as my twin you will miss my presence dearly, however I was wondering if you could lead the Death Squadron as the central reserve force"

"I will do as you say" agreed Vader as he turned to look at the tactical data that Deus had sent to him previously.

* * *

**8****th**** November, 2:00am; Corporate Sector: Over Bonadan, Battlefield**

Darth Floresco watched from the Bridge of his Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer as the Rebel Forces worked on crushing the Corporate Sector's Security Forces in the region and felt a hint of anger, how dare they attack the defenceless even to hide the fact that they were in fact buying equipment from the same Government at a unreasonable discount that the Corporate Sector would never have allowed if the culprit was found, Floresco commanded his forces to attack the Rebel Forces and he opened a Communication Channel to the Corporate Sector's influential council known as the Executive Directorship Board.

* * *

**4:00am; Over Tatooine, Battlefield**

Darth Vanus dodged his Ginivex-class Custom Starfighter away from the enemy fighters as they chased him across the entire atmosphere of Tatooine as the Rebels continued in pursuit, the Rebels seemed desperate to defeat the Sith Lord and force the Imperial presence off the Outer Rim World, funny considering the Rebel Cells on the planet below had initiated a large scale attack of his defended position and had fallen only the day before. Vanus smiled as an Imperial III-Class Star Destroyer came out of Lightspeed with an escort, at least the golden paint on his Fanblade Starfighter wouldn't be damaged any more by the Rebel Forces as he noticed the enemy moving away from the approaching Star Destroyer however with that said a Blaster Bolt scratched one piece of golden metal and Vanus huffed in annoyance, he just couldn't catch a break.

* * *

**9:00am; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge**

"My Lord, we have recently come out of Lightspeed, the enemy forces have been preparing for us" announced Gerald Garcia as he came to stand by Deus' chair.

"The enemy have an interesting formation, if we attack them down the middle then their fighter squadrons will cut us to pieces in mere moments and that will be problematic in the long term, however if we ignore this opportunity they will most likely attempt to reinforce their frontline defences" pondered Deus with a light smirk "an interesting turn of events that screams of a hidden plan but what could it be, there must be a specific mind behind the enemy movements, Akbar is at Mustafar butting heads with Thrawn and therefore it can't be him"

"My Lord, Ion Cannon firing ready from an unknown location in the Asteroid Field, they have locked onto the _Resonance_!" announced Captain Aleid as he stepped next to Deus and Deus growled at the possible destruction of a Star Destroyer with it being disabled.

"Have the _Radion Din_ move into the path of the shot, predict where it will be firing from, since they locked onto the _Resonance_ they now have no choice but to fire there or risk having to recharge their Planet Defender Ion Cannon!" announced Deus as he watched the Tartan Patrol Ship move as commanded to where Deus' engineers had commanded.

The plan succeeded and the Ion Cannon's shot instead disabled a Tartan Patrol Ship in the process, saving the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer from becoming a helpless target however the Rebels soon counterattacked, with Turbolaser attacks from the surrounding asteroids and a large missile attack from the surface that forced Deus to have all available small ship to attempt to shoot down the missiles, the _Radion Din_ however was heavily damaged in the conflict and so would have to scuttle the ship if it wasn't destroyed in the present conflict.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Subterrel Sector: Polis Massa remains, Polis Massa Base: Command Room**

"Good work General" nodded Mon Mothma as she turned to see General Garm Bel Iblis as he looked at the tactical with a thankful nod in her direction.

"Please work on allowing the Alliance's Council to flee the battle zone, _Rebel One_ is in a rear hanger awaiting your arrival also, that method I just used damaged a Star Destroyer with a number of their smaller ships however it will only stall them" announced Garm sadly as he looked at the tactical holo and frowned when he noticed the tactics being deployed "I'll escape to the _Peregrine_ after your ship has entered Lightspeed! The Jedi and a Battle Droid force will hold this base and command it while the evacuation continues, there is nothing to fear Mon, and you have to escape so that the hope of uniting the Rebellion's founders can come true yet again!"

"Then as one of the founders yourself, you must succeed in your mission, goodbye Garm!" announced Mon Mothma with a nod before she broke off at a run for the first time in her life.

"Goodbye Mon" agreed Garm as he turned to look after her before shouting out new commands.

* * *

**9:15am; Subterrel Sector: Polis Massa remains, Polis Massa Base: Hanger 78**

The last of the Rebel Cruisers had left the hanger and were long since battling the Imperial Armada for what good it would do, Deus had long since learned an interesting tactical skill from Thrawn known as the 'Thrawn Pincer', he used the Gravity Well Cones created by the Gravity Well Generators to successfully pull a group of Venator II-Classes from Lightspeed near to Hanger 78 and the nearby Hangers before the Rebels knew what to do. Dark Troopers from Series 1 to 3 as well as Purge Troopers and Black Droideka MKIIs descended off the Carriers, the escort ships crossed behind the Rebel Fleet and began to work away at the rear of the Rebel Forces, using Thrawn's ingenious plan he was able to make use of landing his forces without risking them in front of the Rebel's main defensive line giving an opening into the enemy's base.

* * *

**9:30am; Subterrel Sector: Polis Massa remains, Polis Massa Base: Observation Room**

"You're here" commented Alex Skywalker as he looked towards the _Obedience_ through the viewpoint, the Rebel ships were beginning to pull further into the Asteroid Field as the Imperials advanced however in doing so they had left their Planet Defender Ion Cannon defenceless, the way open for the _Obedience_ to fire its main cannon.

"Master Skywalker!" announced a Jedi Knight as he ran into the room which Alex turned to look at the man with a cold glare that made the Knight shudder "Princess Leia Organa has just left in the _Millennium Falcon_, losses in that hanger area are high especially since an Imperial Venator II-Class landed in one of those hangers and are sending out Purge and Dark Troopers in great numbers, shall we have the frontline there fall back deeper into the Base?"

"Very well" agreed Alex uncaringly as he turned to look again at the battle, he knew that with an army of Purge Troopers filing into the Base they had little time left, even a Jedi would have difficulty against a pair of Purge Troopers.

"Thank you, Master" bowed the Jedi Knight before he left the room to carry on the command to the rest of his fellows, Alex however gasped when he noticed something coming out of Lightspeed, the shell of a Lucrehulk-class core ship except instead of a spherical Core it was carrying an organic shaped Egg and that is when Alex's eyes widened in realisation.

"A Thought Bomb!" announced Alex in surprise before he ran out of the room.

* * *

**10:00am; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge**

"So, only selected members of our reserves have come, Vader is in trouble with another Rebel Fleet and is awaiting support from Thrawn" commented Deus as he looked out the viewpoint "and as well as that, Ziost sent the weapon that my Sith Lords have been charging for awhile, now I need only set it off"

"My Lord?" asked Gerald Garcia which Deus smirked over at him.

"After the battle you are to return to Coruscant, I will return to the _Obedience_ through a different method, keep the ships out of one hundred Kilometres of the enemy base" commanded Deus as he stood, Darkside Energy spiralled around him and he teleported.

* * *

**10:30am; Subterrel Sector: Polis Massa remains, Polis Massa Base: Shielded Expanse **

Alex Skywalker ran into the shielded expanse that had been used to store large ships such as the Mon Calamari designs like the costly Mediator-Class Battlecruisers and MC90 Star Cruisers, the organic egg like structure confirmed to be a Thought Bomb sat silently in the centre of this huge vertical hanger however the guards whom had come to counter the enemies in the area were all dead, Alex got out his Lightsaber as Darth Deus stepped up from behind the Thought Bomb and drew his own Lightsaber to be used against any other enemies.

"Ah, its you, just whom I was waiting for" smirked Deus as he looked at the young man "what is the matter, has a Mynock got you're tongue or are you just as think as your master presented you? Either way you're a fool"

"A _fool_ for coming here?" questioned Alex and Deus chuckled before shaking his head.

"A fool for not evacuating when you recognised what you were up against" countered Deus with a shrug as he watched the Jedi Master "the Thought Bomb is ready to detonate and all the Jedi in the base will die, sadly it seems Senator Iblis has escaped, no matter"

Alex didn't waste any more words as he dived at Deus in an attempt to stop the activation of the Thought Bomb, Deus' Lightsaber blocked the first swing and held his ground as Alex pushed his entire weight against him to no avail, Deus laughed before gesturing with one hand causing the Thought Bomb to start glowing ominously as Deus flipped behind it before moments later it exploded.

* * *

**Outside of Time; Universe of the Force, Darkside Bubble**

"You're still alive?" commented Deus and Alex opened his eyes and snapped around as he retained what little balance he could which caused Deus to laugh "you haven't been here before then?"

"Where is here?"asked Alex and Deus smirked at the young Jedi Master.

"This is the Darkside Force Nexus created from the explosion of the Thought Bomb, we are currently physically and spiritually one with the Force, this bubble is…a Gravity Well Cone in a Universe made totally by the Force" explained Deus and sighed when Alex looked confused "I don't mean the Living Force, I'm talking about the Undying Force, this very existence we are 'kind of trapped in' is actually the Force as a whole"

"And everyone else that died in the Thought Bomb?" asked Alex and Deus grinned.

"Not a chance. The two of us are able to survive without turning into energy because we are strongest, able to control the Force and not bend to it, the perfect Sith" explained Deus with a sly smile "don't get me wrong, I'm all for working beside the Force, but even energy needs to be directed"

"And Anger is your means of Channelling it?" questioned Alex with a scowl.

"No, the Darkside is a means of directing it with my emotions, the Lightside is useful to stop a Darkside feedback from all that raw power" explained Deus with a solid expression that made Alex wonder if punching him would break his knuckle "it is a means to an end, however to make our Universe better we therefore need to take use of the Force, just like the Civilians look to the Army and Empire for defence"

"And murder" muttered Alex however he felt the Darkness around him crush down and his own internal Darkness attempt to claw out, it was unbearable.

"Silly boy, I am the Sith'ari and therefore I was born from the living Darkness that shares the Force with the Light, do you really think it is wise to argue with me in a bubble of constant Darkside Energy?" questioned Deus and Alex felt a shudder go up his back as the Force pressure around him withdrew "the Empire needs to resort to desperate measures, there is a future coming that the New Republic that the Jedi and Rebels want so much, even they will have to resort to Imperial Tactics to survive"

"A new enemy?" asked Alex and Deus nodded with a slight smile.

"They will come from beyond the Unknown, immune to the Force in ways you can't imagine, however those balanced in both the Lightside and Darkside will be able to smite them where they stand" announced Deus as he floated around Alex with a slight chuckle.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" questioned Alex with a glare over his shoulder which Deus smirked at.

"I will send you back to our Universe, there you will get stronger even if you have to resort to the Darkside, remember…NOTHING is true and EVERYTHING is Permitted. Sith deal in absolutes, that absolute belief, counters what we deal with and give us something to believe in which is…progress" smiled Deus as he raised a hand and Alex gasped before everything faded to black.

* * *

**10****th**** November, 4:45pm; Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Executor**_**, Vader's quarters: Meditation Chamber **

"Are you recovered now?" asked Vader as he turned to look at Deus as he entered into the room.

"Sorry to worry you" answered Deus and Vader smiled inwardly "I underestimated the amount of power needed to escape a Darkside Nexus let alone two, as well as how much energy it would need to activate a Thought Bomb, but I am pretty healed from my run in with the Force itself"

"So, what do we do now?" asked Vader as he watched Deus ponder their next move.

"What we have always been doing since the Old Republic, fight the Rebellions and Invaders until peace is finally attained, the road will be forever long however I believe we of all people can do it!" announced Deus simply but with enthusiasm that caused Vader to sigh.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that story. Finally, a lot of loose ends have been left untied however the follow-up will attempt to sort out most of them, where did the Rebel leaders go? Maybe the name of the follow-up will give a hint, Heart of Darkness, look at Battlefront 2 and you'll understand where most of the next battles will be surrounding. I hoped you enjoyed the story, REVIEW!**


End file.
